Marry me or leave me!
by hwa794
Summary: (CHAPTER 7 UPDATE) Luhan seorang pria cantik berpenampilan biasa namun terjerumus masuk ke dalam dunia Oh Sehun, seorang presedir OH cooperation. Luhan terpaksa menikah dengannya karena sesuatu hal telah terjadi padanya, tepatnya ia telah berhubungan intim dengan Oh Sehun dalam keadaan mabuk./Yaoi/boyxboy/HUNHANcouple/rateM/romance-comedy/Mpreg. (summary sedikit diubah.)
1. Chapter 1 Bad meeting

**Marry me or ****L****eave me...****!**

By hwa794

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan

Other: Chanyeol and others

Genre: Romance. Married life. Comedy.

Length : Chapter 1, bad meeting.

Rated : M

This is HunHan pairing, jadi jika yang tak menyukai couple ini lebih baik tak usah membacanya.

Don't like Don't read, deal?

BoyxBoy

Yaoi

**Summary**

_Luhan seorang pria cantik berpenampilan biasa namun terjerumus masuk ke dalam dunia Oh Sehun, seorang presedir OH cooperation yang cacat. Luhan terpaksa menikah dengannya karena sesuatu hal telah terjadi padanya, tepatnya ia telah berhubungan intim dengan Oh Sehun dalam keadaan mabuk._

_Happy Reading_

**Chapter 1**

**Bad Meeting**

_Dua insan yang belum mengikat janji dihadapan Tuhannya, namun dipertemukan oleh takdir yang saling mengikatnya. _

Suasana damai dan tentram menyelimuti sekeliling ruangan. Cahaya matahari membiaskan sinarnya masuk melalui celah-celah jendela menuju kamar bercat merah kecokelatan dipadukan dengan warna krem pastel dan putih. Terlihat fresh, bersih dan kalem.

Pagi yang cukup cerah di negeri Sakura. Luhan menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan. Ada perasaan tenang saat kulit lembutnya bertemu dengan kulit lain yang saling bersentuhan. Hangat dan entah kenapa sangat nyaman sekali. Pucuk rambut Luhan bersinggungan dengan deru dan hembusan nafas yang teratur. Kepalanya bersandar nyaman pada suatu yang keras sebagai bantal tidurnya. Dua suara detakan jantung saling berpacu seirama menggemakan telinga. Ditambah lagi aroma parfum rasa cokelat khas pria maskulin menusuk-nusuk indera penciuman. Aroma manis menyeruak pada hidungnya.

Semuanya melayang bagai disurga, nikmat, nyaman dan terasa menyenangkan. Walau malam telah melumat cahaya sampai ke ujung-ujungnya, namun kini seolah-olah enggan bergerak. Tak ingin malam ini berlalu dengan cepat, meninggalkan pergi dan menjauhinya.

Kedua matanya berat, enggan terbuka, kepalanya-pun terlalu pening untuk bangkit.

Dalam keadaan masih terlelap, dua insan berada dalam satu ruangan dan berbagi diranjang yang sama, merengkuh lekat pinggang ramping mereka satu sama lain. Mengikis jarak diantara mereka berdua.

_Tunggu,__ aku seperti memeluk guling…ah tidak-tidak… mana mungkin guling rasanya hangat? tapi ini sangat nyaman__ ..._batin Luhan.

"Eungg…"

Luhan mengucek matanya yang masih setengah tersadar. Membuka perlahan mata cokelatnya sampai benar-benar ia melihat sekelilingnya. _Dan…._

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAA… ! "

Luhan nyaris berteriak histeris, jika saja ia tidak membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan, mungkin teriakannya akan terdengar seperti harimau yang mengaum sangat mengerikan. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar saat menangkap dirinya merebahkan tubuhnya bersama seorang pria. Seakan ia tersadar secara sempurna tangan mungilnya secara kilat mendorong dada bidang pria yang merengkuh tubuhnya agar melebarkan jarak mereka hingga tubuhnya terdorong dan pantatnya mencium lantai.

"Auhh… ini sakit, Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, huh?"

Mata pria berkulit pucat itu menatap nanar. Kesan wajahnya berubah menjadi kecut tak bersahabat.

"Si-siapa kau…?"

Dengan nada suara Luhan bergetar, ia menelan ludahnya kasar. Kerongkongannya tercekat, tertahan. Meluruh tubuh Luhan. Kepalanya sangat sakit, hendak jatuh pingsan jika ia tak menjaga tingkat kesadarannya.

"Kau yang siapa?" tanya balik pria bermata elang tadi. Tatapan tajamnya menusuk mata pria cantik itu sampai membuatnya tak berani menatap dan semakin menunduk.

Sambil memapah tubuhnya yang terasa sakit, ia bangkit berdiri kemudian duduk bersender diantara papan ranjang.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya setelah pria itu sudah berada diranjangnya kembali. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya dan memandang sosok yang berada dihadapannya itu dengan pandangan tak suka.

Namun salah, ketika Luhan memandang lekat wajahnya, jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat dibanding rata-rata. Mungkin dia sudah gila. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang pria.

Wajah pria itu sangat tampan, matanya berkilau sipit, kulitnya seputih susu bak albino, ia memiliki dagu yang runcing menambah parasnya seperti barbie _Ken_, dan bibirnya itu tebal dan seksi menggoda. … Yang lebih menggairahkan lagi perutnya itu memliki sixpack, berbanding terbalik dengan perut Luhan yang cenderung rata. Otot lengan itu tercetak jelas pada kulit putihnya membuat dia semakin terlihat sangat manly. Kemudian ia terfokus pada benda yang berada diselangkangan pria itu, bulat dan panjang. Ukurannya itu jelas berbeda daripada milik Luhan yang lebih kecil.

Tunggu benda panjang dan besar itu menggantung bebas dan tertangkap nyata oleh mata Luhan. Ia masih mencerna apa yang barusan dilihat matanya.

"AAAA…Tidakkkk….pakai bajumu dulu…"

Luhan berteriak lalu melempar brutal beberapa bantal ke arah pria itu sebelum ia berusaha menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan, sementara pria itu memunguti pakaian yang berserakan dilantai.

"Beraninya kau bertelanjang dihadapanku…!" suara Luhan meninggi.

Sang pria tadi-pun mengisyaratkan telunjuknya ke arah Luhan. Hawa dingin yang menerpa kulitnya, membuat Luhan tersadar akan….Ia juga...

"KYYYAAAA….kemana bajuku!"

Luhan dan pria itu sama terkejutnya melihat kondisi masing-masing. Luhan berjingkat mundur menjaga jaraknya dengan pria tadi_._

Seakan disiram dengan air es, Luhan tidak bergeming sedikitpun ketika melihat tubuh polosnya kini sama halnya dengan pria yang berada dihadapannya, tanpa sehelai benang apa-pun yang melekat pada tubuh mereka berdua. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ia semalaman tidur sambil memeluk tubuh pria yang ini dalam keadaan _sama-sama full naked?_

Mata mereka saling bertemu. Heran. Tercengang.

"Oh Tuhan... "

_Akh sangat kacau. Benar-benar kecelakaan yang fatal. _Batin pria cantik itu seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Luhan menarik sebuah selimut tebal sampai menutupi area dadanya, kemudian mulai bergerak turun, memunguti pakaiannya yang letaknya agak jauh dari jangkauan tangan.

Benar-benar ceroboh, semua kancing kemejanya terlepas, pada ujung bajunya terkoyak. Sudah tak layak pakai. Entah jika ia masih memakai pakaian ini untuk keluar, sama halnya ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dihadapan orang banyak.

_Walaupun seperti itu, lebih baik pakai daripada tak pakai sama sekali. _Ujarnya dalam hati.

Dengan cepat ia memakai pakaiannya sembarang. Sesaat ia akan mengenakan pakaian bawahnya…

"Awwww…."

Luhan merintih nyeri diantara bongkahan kenyalnya. _Hole_-nya terasa sakit.

"Sial…Bagaimana ini…? Apa yang terjadi kepadaku…" Luhan panik. Ia menatap nanar. Darahnya mendidih hingga mengepulkan asap.

"Kau…"

Bagai cacing kepanasan, pelipisnya penuh peluh. Sungguh ia menahan malunya sampai ke urat leher. Sungguh ini memalukan. Seakan ia ingin cepat-cepat menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam dasar lautan.

Pria berkulit pucat yang berada dihadapannya tetap bungkam, namun hanya saja melihat dan mengamati gerak-gerik Luhan yang semakin salah tingkah.

Beberapa detik yang lalu ia berusaha menahan gelak tawanya itu, namun kini ia tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi untuk melakukan kekehan kecil.

"Yak...Kau…! Jangan tertawa!"

Luhan geram, menggertakkan giginya. Emosinya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Kau telah memperkosaku! Kau harus bertanggung jawab dan ..." belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya,

"Hei... tunggu dulu….jangan asal menuduh seperti itu… Siapa yang memperkosa siapa, Huh? Apa Kau ingat kejadian tadi malam?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Kau yang menggodaku terlebih dahulu. Ini buktinya!" Pria tadi menunjukkan bercak merah keunguan tercipta jelas diceruk leher kulit putih mulusnya.

"Dan apa kau tak ingat dengan kalimat-kalimatmu semalam, 'sayang ayo masukkan benda panjang itu ke _hole_-ku.. Aku sudah tak tahan. Aku ingin kau memasuki-ku sayang…_Im horny_…_ fuck me please…'_ wajahmu benar-benar menjijikan. Kau tahu…? "

PLAAKKKKK

Tamparan begitu keras mengenai kulit pipi si pria berkulit pucat itu. Luhan murka.

"Brengsek , aku tak mungkin seperti itu…. aku bukan pria murahan seperti yang kau bilang… Bisa saja kau bercumbu dengan pria murahan …"

Luhan membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Hhahaha ….Baiklah… aku mengakui sebenarnya aku juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam. Hanya saja, aku ingat kau menumpahkan wine ke bajuku lalu kita sama-sama dalam keadaan mabuk dibar gay itu. Sialnya saat aku yang sedikit mabuk bertabrakkan dengan kau yang sudah mabuk berat, lalu ada paparazi yang menguntitku. Jadi tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung memapahmu membawamu ke mobilku… Kemudian entahlah apa yang terjadi setelah itu, aku tak tahu… "

Mendengar penjelasan pria itu semakin membuat Luhan naik pitam."… dan kenapa aku dan kau sama-sama bertelanjang dikamar hotel ini? Ini pasti kesalahanmu bodoh! Aku mabuk berat dan kau tak terlalu mabuk. Bisa saja kau yang memperkosaku…"

"Sudah kubilang nona, aku tak tahu kejadian selanjutnya. Jadi entah siapa yang memperkosa siapa. " jawab pria itu enteng. Bibirnya menyeringai sesaat Luhan yang tampak kesal ingin meninju bagian mulutnya itu.

"Nona? Hei, aku pria…"

"Tapi kau cantik, idiot…"

"Ishh menjijikan, dasar pria mesum...Kau membuatku frustasi. Cepat berikan dompetmu…"

"Untuk apa?" tanya pria tadi.

"Sudah Cepat, serahkan saja dompetmu!"

Luhan merebut paksa dompetnya. Membuka beberapa card dan kartu tanda pengenalnya.

_OH Cooperation_

_Nama: Oh Sehun_

_Tempat kelahiran: Korea Selatan__._

_Tanggal lahir__:__ 12 April 1994__._

_Alamat : Gangnam-gu __N__o 12__, Korea Selatan._

_Pekerjaan: Pengusaha._

"Jadi kau seorang presedir OH coorperation? Mmm benarkah itu? Kau bahkan lebih muda dariku?" Luhan masih membaca dengan terheran-heran."Ini semuanya aku sita…"

Sehun memincingkan matanya. Sorotan mata elang itu benar-benar buas, seperti ingin memburu mangsa. Ia mulai bergerak maju dan semakin menyudutkan Luhan. Badan pria manis itu tersudut pada nakas meja rias yang terdapat cermin besar disisi atasnya, jaraknya semakin terkikis.

Badan Luhan dibalikkan hingga tubuhnya condong kedepan. Bayangan tubuh mereka berdua terpantul didalam cermin itu. Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan dan mengenduskan nafasnya ke bagian leher sensitif Luhan.

"A-apa yang akan kau la-lakukan Se-sehun?"

Sehun mencengkram dagunya agak kasar.

"Lihatlah dirimu dicermin, wajahmu sangat cantik bukan? Apalagi jika kau mendesahkan namaku… kau akan sangat cantik."

Grebb…

Sehun kini menggenggam erat pergelangan pria itu kemudian Ia mendekatkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir ranum si pria cantik itu, sementara pikiran Luhan melayang. Tak ada penolakan yang berarti dari dirinya. Mulut Luhan terbungkam seketika. Ia hanya terdiam mematung. Terlampau panik dan tak dapat berkutik saat kedua bibir milik kedua pria itu saling menyatu, Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya. Dengan gusar Sehun semakin kasar menggigit bibir bawah Luhan agar lidahnya dapat mengakses rongga hangat itu. Lidahnya masuk seakan menyesap sari-sari manisnya berulang-ulang. Pagutan kasar hingga menciptakan benang-benang tipis disela ciuman panjang mereka. Sehun-pun melepas ciuman panas itu.

"Klik…" Sehun tertawa puas, penuh kemenangan.

Dompet yang sedari tadi ditangan Luhan kini telah kembali ditangan Sehun.

Sial ternyata Sehun mengalihakan perhatiannya untuk mengambil dompetnya kembali dari tangan Luhan. Dan sempat-sempatnya Luhan tergoda dengan ciuman itu.

"Hei, Kau brengsek…" umpat Luhan.

"_Bye... See you next time baby..."_Sehun mengecup singkat bibirnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu dengan membawa barang-barangnya.

"Dasar Sehun brengsek… Enyah kau…!"

Luhan mengumpat dan mengepalkan tangannya geram.

"Awas saja kau Oh Sehun…."

Suara teriakan Luhan menggema. Ia refleks memejamkan matanya seraya berteriak kencang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rambut _blonde_ Luhan tertiup angin agak kencang yang menghembuskan hawa sejuk awal november pagi. Ia menggeliat nyaman. Akhirnya, setelah kejadian yang sangat aneh tiga hari yang lalu, hari ini ia dapat menghirup udara Seoul kembali. Kedua mata indah itu menolehkan pandangan ke arah parkiran, mencari sosok yang ia cari. Berjalan dengan terburu-buru dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di airport, membuat ia sedikit pusing. Dengan segera ia mendekatkan iphone-nya ke dekat telinga.

TUUUUTTTT TTTUUUUUTTTT TUUUTTTT

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

" _Yeoboseyo..._Chanyeol_-ie,_ apa kau yang menjemputku di bandara?" tanya Luhan sambil memijat-mijat keningnya.

"_Aku menyuruh Kai untuk menjemputmu hyung. Aku ada urusan yang tak bisa ditinggal. Lagi pula kau sangat rindu padanya'kan?"_

"Rindu? Tapi Chanyeol-ah...Ji-jika aku satu mobil dengannya, kami akan berbicara apa? Kau kan tahu, kami canggung satu sama lain..."

"_Bicaralah apa yang ingin kau katakan hyung. Jangan seperti itu, kau harus lebih dekat dengan Kai. Sepertinya dia masih menyukaimu, hyung...jika dia menembakmu lagi kau harus menerimanya hyung, jangan kau tolak lagi, oke... hahaha"_

Suara kekehan Chanyeol membuat Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya kasar dan kedua tangan-nya kebas dengan peluh.

" _Sudah ya hyung selamat bersenang-senang.. bye."_

Piiiipp

" _Yeoboseyo? Yeoboseyo... _tunggu Chanyeol~ie"

"Sialan kau Park Doby" umpat Luhan, Ia mengerutkan dahinya."Ishhh, apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku bertemu dengannya nanti. Huh, bahkan belum bertemu saja jantungku rasanya sudah...aishhh" Luhan memukul-mukulkan passportnya ke kepala yang sudah siap meledak.

"Lebih baik aku membeli _Ice Cream_ untuk menenangkan mood-ku."

Luhan melihat kedai Ice Cream yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

"Strawberry...satu"

"_kamsahamnida" _ucap Luhan ketika ia telah menerima _Ice cream_ pesanannya.

Luhan masuk kembali ke dalam airport. Lebih baik menunggu Kai didalam saja sambil meneduhkan kepalanya yang agak panas dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Salah satu cucu pewaris perusahaan __di negeri ini__, pagi tadi telah tiba di Korea setelah mendapat perawatan cidera pada kakinya selama 6 bulan di __Jepang__. Ia kembali akan bersaing memperebutkan posisi-nya dalam perusahaan. Jika ia memenangkan tender ini, saham perusahaan akan meningkat menjadi 60 %, dan dari pihak lawan harus mempunyai saham yang lebih tinggi jika memang ingin memenangkannya. Tidak mustahil bagi perusahaan ini kembali bersaing dikancah bisnis Internasional dan memenangkan pada posisi pertama.__"_

"Rupanya masih ada ya politik dalam berbisnis... " keluh Luhan memandang fokus berita yang disajikan dalam LCD berukkuran 29 inch itu, sedikit rumit dan bahkan masalahnya bisa-bisa membuat kepala Luhan semakin pusing saja.

Kerumunan wartawan menunggu seorang yang ditunggu mereka sejak pagi buta. Suasana diairport itu sungguh ramai. Berharap-harap cemas kepada narasumber yang akan ditemuinya, para warta rela berjubel memadati area airport.

"Kamera... kamera _standby_ siapkan semuanya..." teriak salah satu orang wartawan yang melihat sosok pria jangkung berkacamata hitam keluar dari jalur B.

Kamera blitz tak henti-henti-nya memotret objek yang ada didepannya.

"Tolong minggir..." nada tegas keluar dari beberapa orang berbadan tegap, memakai jas hitam yang melindungi soerang pria tinggi berkacamata hitam dengan kaki agak pincang menjadi sorotan tunggal dan incaran para warta yang tetap panas dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan.

"Sehun~_ssi_ ada rumour yang mengatakan anda pernah mencium seorang pria dibar khusus gay di Jepang. Benarkah itu?" tanya seorang wartawan pertama.

"Apa anda benar-benar seorang gay?" pertanyaan wartawan kedua.

Sehun benar-benar agak lambat untuk berlari. Sedangkan berlari, berjalanpun saat ini sungguh susah.

" Di mana kekasih anda saat ini? Lalu apakah anda berpisah dengan Krystal karena anda selingkuh dengan pria itu, Sehun~_ssi_?" pertanyaan wartawan ketiga.

"Apakah anda akan mengenalkan pria yang menjadi kekasihmu saat ini Sehun-ssi? Pertanyaan wartawan keempat

"Sehun~ssi.. apa cidera kaki anda parah hingga kau terbang ke Jepang untuk pengobatan?" pertanyaan wartawan kelima.

"Apa anda siap bersaing dengan keluarga Kim untuk merebut tahta anda kembali?" Pertanyaan dari wartawan kelima.

Sosok pria jangkung itu hanya melewati wartawan-wartawan dengan bungkam. Lebih memilih terdiam tak merespon. Jika ia berkata sepatah kata, akibatnya akan fatal. Beberapa bodyguarnya pun mencegah para wartawan mengusik langkah jalannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.***

Luhan masih berdiri sejak tadi, matanya belum beralih dari televisi. Punggung dan juga kakinya sakit sedari tadi hanya berdiri, sepertinya tubuhnya kini butuh sandaran kursi untuk beristirahat. Ketika ia membalikkan badannya, dan...

BRAAK

"_Jeosonghamnida, _aku tak melihatmu berlari ke arahku_"_ ucap Luhan membungkuk takut sekaligus meminta maaf. Ice cream yang ada ditangannya berpindah tempat pada baju pria yang ditabraknya tadi. Pria tadi terjatuh kesakitan. Lalu bangkit berdiri susah payah.

"O...ya Tuhan ice creamnya...apa kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan merasa bersalah dengan orang yang ditabraknya...dan...

CHU

Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Apa ini? Sakit kepalanya kini terlalu parah sehingga ini seperti mimpi yang berputar-putar kembali. Sepertinya ia pernah merasakan lembutnya bibir ini, tapi entah dimana... Bibir pria berkulit putih dihadapannya telah menngecup lembut bibir tipisnya. Luhan kembali tersadar dari angan-angannya. Ia mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh, namun itu semuanya salah, tangan mungilnya justru digapai kembali lalu membawa tubuh kurusnya itu dalam rengkuhan pelukan hangat. Pria itu membalikkan badan dan tersenyum lebar dihadapan para warta.

"uhmm hmm...dengarkan aku baik-baik... Dia adalah kekasihku dan akan menjadi tunanganku" pria itu berdeham sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong. "Memang rumour itu benar. Aku adalah seorang gay. Orientasi seksualku menyimapng ketika aku bertemu dengan dia bukankah dia cantik? Pria yang ada dipelukanku ini sangat cantik, dia mampu membiusku hingga terjatuh dalam pesonanya" ujar Pria albino dengan menatap tanpa beban kamera-kamera didepannya.

Wartawan yang sedari tadi belum saja pergi menjauh mempunyai kesempatan yang luas untuk memotret kejadian yang langka baru tadi.

Mata mereka saling bertemu, dan….mengingat wajah pria berkulit putih itu tak terasa asing lagi dibenak Luhan.

1

2

3

Mengingat dan berpikir ulang…

"KAU… Dasar kau pria mesum..."

Ujar Luhan berseru keras. Mata bulatnya saling membelalak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Ehehhehe TBC atau END ya... ^^

Hai semuanya Seluhwa datang kembali. Para hunhan shipper selamat datang difanfic-ku yang terbaru. Sebelumnya terima kasih bagi kalian yang telah menfollow ataupun men-favorite fanfic-ku. Walaupun fanfic abal-abal tapi masih ada yang berminat untuk membacanya...Ya aku senang, aku tipe orang yang nggak percaya diri sama karyaku sendiri. Jadi mohon saran dan kritiknya ya...

Untuk komentar-komentar fanficku sebelumnya, para reader aku mau minta maaf, sebenarnya fanfic yang kemarin ratenya salah ya, harusnya rate T hehhe tapi aku mencantumkan M. Maklum aku author abal yang baru muncul. Dan untuk sekuel sepertinya aku belum bisa membuatnya... fanfic-ku kurang panjang ataupun mungkin genre komedinya gagal harap maklum ya,,,

Fanfic ini terinspirasi sama cerita fanfic yang aku baca dulu sebelum suka HunHan pastinya. Tapi dari segi alur cerita beda kok...

Okay xie xie... wanna review?

2014년 11월 8일 토요일

AM 11:23


	2. Chapter 2 What? Am I pregnant?

**Marry me or ****Leave me...!**

By hwa794

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan

Other: Kai and others

Genre: Romance. Marriage life. Comedy.

Length : Chapter 2, What? Am I pregnant?

Rated : M

This is HunHan/KaiLu pairing, jadi jika yang tak menyukai couple ini lebih baik tak usah membacanya.

Don't like Don't read, deal?

BoyxBoy

Yaoi

_**Sebelumnya…**_

"_uhmm hmm...dengarkan aku baik-baik... Dia adalah __kekasihku dan akan menjadi __tunanganku__" __pria itu berdeham sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong. _

"_Memang rumour itu benar. Aku adalah seorang gay. Orientasi seksualku menyimpang ketika aku bertemu dengannya, bukankah dia cantik? Pria yang ada dipelukanku ini sangat cantik, dia mampu membiusku hingga terjatuh dalam pesonanya__"__ ujar Pria albino__ dengan menatap tanpa beban kamera-kamera didepannya__. _

_Wartawan yang sedari tadi belum saja pergi menjauh mempunyai kesempatan yang luas untuk memotret kejadian yang langka baru tadi._

_Mata mereka saling bertemu, dan….mengingat wajah pria berkulit putih itu tak terasa asing lagi dibenak Luhan._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_Mengingat dan berpikir ulang…_

_"KAU… __Dasar kau pria mesum..."_

_Ujar Luhan berseru keras. Mata bulatnya saling membelalak. _

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 2 : ****What? ****Am I pregnant?**

_Apa benar aku hamil? -Luhan-_

Sesaat kemudian tangan Luhan ditarik paksa dan dengan terhuyung-huyung mereka berjalan ke arah luar gedung airport.

"sakit!Jangan cengkram pergelangan tanganku terlalu kuat…"

"Hei, kau akan membawaku kemana, pria mesum?" Luhan memberontak berusaha melepas cengkraman itu.

Sehun mendengus kesal sesekali menatap nanar mata Luhan. Alih-alih gerakan pria berambut blonde itu berhenti, ia kembali mencengram tangannya semakin kuat.

"Lepas.. Lepaskan aku…"

"Dengar, kau telah membuat bajuku basah dan kotor seperti ini. Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu." Sehun mendecih kesal."Dasar pembawa masalah" gumam Sehun lirih.

Gumaman Sehun itu membuat emosi Luhan sudah terlanjur memuncak.

"Yak, apa yang kau bilang? Siapa yang pembawa masalah? Aku ? Apa kau tak punya cermin ? Jelas-jelas kau yang membawaku dalam masalahmu! Seenaknya saja menciumku didepan wartawan dan mengatakan aku adalah kekasihmu…! Apa itu namanya bukan masalah?" ujar Luhan semakin berapi-api.

"Diamlah nona, atau kau mau bibirku ini yang membungkam mulut cerewetmu itu?"

Tubuh Luhan sontak membeku.

Bayangan itu kembali terlintas, saat bibir seksi milik Oh Sehun melumat dan membawa kenikamatan semu bagi sang pemilik bibir tipis nan lembut. Ingin rasanya mengecap rasa candu yang dapat membuat gairah itu datang kembali.

_Andwae__!__ A__pa yang kupikirkan tadi._

Entah, sejak kapan otak Luhan menjadi sangat tercemar. Semenjak bertemu dengan pria mesum itu, otak Luhan bergeser sedikit lebih condong membayangkan sentuhan lembut dari sang _master_.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "dengar, aku tak mau terlibat dalam masalahmu ini…aku tak bodoh, kau pasti hanya memanfaatkanku saja, aku tak ingin masuk-"

"Tapi sayangnya kau harus masuk kedalam duniaku, _baby_…"

Sehun menyeringai puas saat ia melihat tubuh Luhan bergetar sangat gugup sejak tadi.

"A-aku tetap tak mau…" Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Ayo cepat masuk…" Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga pantatnya menyentuh keras jok bagian belakang mobil sedan hitamnya, kemudian diikuti dengan Sehun yang hampir tak sadar menghimpit tubuh Luhan.

Brukk

"Bisa tidak, kau tak kasar padaku? Dasar brengsek" geram Luhan melengking meneriaki pria bodoh itu.

Sehun menutupi kekehan geli yang sengaja ia sembunyikan dari Luhan, namun matanya tak lepas menatap Luhan yang mulai cemberut kesal tapi terkesan imut dan menggemaskan.

"Jalan Mr. Lee…" Sehun memerintah supirnya untuk melajukan mobilnya.

"Baiklah Tuan…"

Suasana hening-pun beralih saat Sehun memulai percakapan.

"Sepertinya kau paham dimana letak kesalahanmu, nona. Kau harus membayar semua perbuatanmu ini." Ucap Sehun agak meninggi.

"Lagi pula aku sudah meminta maaf kepadamu, apa itu tidak cukup?"

"Belum cukup…"

Luhan menimang-nimang kalimat demi kalimat yang akan diucapakan kini. "Lalu apa yang kau mau dariku? A-apa a-aku harus membayar bajumu itu?"

Luhan tak mungkin bisa mendapatkan uang jika ia saja belum mendapat pekerjaan.

" Apa kau tahu berapa harga bajuku ini? " Sehun menghela nafasnya berat, lalu berdeham.." hmmm, asal kau tahu, bajuku ini sangat langka dan mahal."

"Berapa harganya? Nanti aku akan membayarmu secara berangsur…" ucap Luhan sedikit kikuk.

"Aku tak yakin kau bisa membayarnya, ini terlalu mahal untukmu.…"kata Sehun meremehkan.

"Isshhhh katakan saja berapa harganya…"kesal Luhan.

"Dasar keras kepala…. " Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Berapa?" bentak Luhan.

"20 juta won…" ucap Sehun datar.

"KAU, benar-benar gila! Tak mungkin harganya semahal itu. Kau mencoba membohongiku dan memerasku, hah?" Luhan terlonjak kaget, ia menekan-nekan tengkuknya yang sedari tadi terasa pegal.

"sudah kubilang, semua kukatakan itu adalah benar nona, jika kau tak percaya kau lihat saja di internet."

Luhan segera menekan layar ponsel canggihnya, lalu mengetik kata kunci pada mesin pencari. Pria itu masih menekan-nekan tengkuknya menunggu hasilnya.

2menit berlalu…

Mata Luhan seluruhnya membulat lebar.

_20 juta won.._

"kau tak akan sanggup membayarnya bukan? maka dari itu aku akan menawarkan pilihan lain untukmu…" seiring dengan seringaian licik itu, dalam benak Sehun, _its show time_.

Kini nada bicara Luhan merendah, tertunduk malu. "Pilihan lain apa?"

"Kau harus menjadi tunanganku dan menikahlah denganku."

"APA? Uhuk.." Luhan tersedak air liurnya sendiri."Aku pria normal, aku tak akan pernah mau menikah denganmu, Oh Sehun. Aku... a-aku bukan seorang GAY sepertimu."

Kesabaran Luhan habis. Tak mungkin ia sampai hati menerima itu, setidaknya ia masih menyukai perempuan cantik, meskipun setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi Luhan tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya menginginkan itu. Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut pria itu membuat tubuh Luhan semakin bergetar.

"Apa perlu aku buktikan perkataanmu itu...?" Luhan terdiam sesaat dan tak berkutik ketika Sehun mengunci pergerakannya, jari-jarinya bergerilya menekan daerah disekitar bibir tipis itu. Mata hitam itu berubah menjadi sayu, kala menatap benda kenyal berwarna pink milik Luhan.

Posisi duduk Luhan semakin terpojok disudut mobil. "A-apa-apa yang kau lakukan…?" Ia menolehkan kepala, tak sedikitpun ia berani memandang mata sayunya. Pada akhirnya Luhan mendorong kilat dada pria itu yang kian menempel.

Sreett.. Tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, resleting tas miliknya terbuka sebelum Sehun melebarkan jaraknya.

"Huh…" Luhan menghela nafas lega, rasa gugup itu mucul saat membayangkan bibir itu menyentuh miliknya sekali lagi…

Semunya telah kembali normal. Orang _pervert_ disampingnya itu sudah duduk mengahadap kedepan, tanpa mengusik sedikitpun.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu nona? Saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kau telah mengetahui namaku, tapi aku belum mengetahui siapa namamu. Bukankah itu curang?" sorot matanya teduh menghanyutkan. Senyuman itu lembut dan tulus. Baru kali ini semenjak pertemuan yang tak diduga itu, pangeran evil memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya lebar.

"Aku tak akan pernah memberi tahu namaku kepada orang sombong dan mesum sepertimu!" tegas Luhan.

"Cihh Benarkah? Dasar keras kepala." seringaian licik itu kembali muncul.

Ingin rasanya Luhan menimpuk wajah yang menyebalkannya itu.

"Turunkan aku disini,…aku benar-benar muak melihat wajahmu itu...cepat!" paksa Luhan.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Sampai jumpa lagi tunanganku…oh maaf salah, sampai jumpa lagi nyonya Oh..."

Sehun melambaikan tangan dan tampak terkekeh geli, hampir saja tawanya itu membuat Luhan akan melemparkan sepatu ke wajah Sehun.

"Ishhh aku sangat berharap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, tuan mesum! _bye_" ujar Luhan sebelum ia membanting pintu mobil dengan keras.

Seketika mobil itu melaju dengan kencang. "… OH SEHUN, AWAS SAJA KAU…!" Luhan berteriak keras, kekesalannya meluap.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berniat memanggil taksi akan tetapi...

"Kemana dompetku… dompetku hilang… "

Keringat dingin membasahi pelipis Luhan. Sudah hampir satu jam ia mencari dompetnya itu diseluruh sisi tas. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Luhan sangat yakin, setelah ia membeli ice cream, ia memasukkan kembali dompetnya kedalam kantung tas yang pertama. Ia sungguh yakin resleting tasnya juga sudah tertutup rapat.

Heran kemana dompet itu hilang. Ia sempat curiga ada seseorang yang mengambil. Pencuri atau terjatuh? jika terjatuh, ada dua kemungkinan besar dompet itu berada, yaitu didalam bandara atau didalam mobil si brengsek itu.

"Oh Tuhan…Banyak surat-surat berharga didalam dompetku. Termasuk foto kenangan baba dan mama."

Luhan menyeka keringat yang ada didahinya, kemudian menunduk lesu. Ia berjongkok sambil medekapkan tangannya kedepan seraya memeluk lutut. Ingin rasanya ia menangis kencang.

Hari yang sial, bertemu pria brengsek yang sungguh menyebalkan, selalu mengusik dirinya dan terlebih lagi dompetnya hilang entah kemana. Membuat Luhan ingin pulang kembali ke Jepang. Bukan keputusan yang tepat untuk pulang ke Korea sekarang, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam sudah berlalu. Luhan hanya duduk dipinggir jalan, otaknya berusaha menyusun rencana agar bisa pulang ke apartemen.

Tak mungkin ia menelpon Kai saat ini. Luhan masih gengsi jika ia yang menelpon Kai terlebih dahulu, lagi pula Luhan-pun tak menyimpan nomer ponselnya. Jika menelpon Chanyeol-pun, ia ragu, pasti Chanyeol sangat sibuk, ia tak mau mengganggu.

Huh, tapi siapa lagi yang harus dimintai bantuan kalau bukan mereka? Ia hanya punya dua sahabat itu saja di Korea

Luhan mencengkram rambutnya kencang, frustasi. Tiba-tiba…ponselnya berdering...

.

.

.

TUTUTUTTTTTTTTT

_"…"_

Terdiam tak ada diantara mereka yang memulai percakapan.

"…"

_"Yeoboseyo…"_ucappenelpon disebrang sana akhirnya membuka suara._"Luhan hyung…kau ada dimana? Aku mencarimu."_

Luhan masih tak menjawab. "…"

_"Hallo…__hyung.__"_

Dan akhirnya Luhan takut-takut membuka suara. "…I-ini, si-siapa?"

_"Kim Kai…"_

"O-o Kai…?"

_"Ya, sekarang kau ada dimana hyung?"_

"Entahlah…"

_"Kau tersesat hyung?"_

Pikiran Luhan kacau. Tatapannya kosong seketika dan suaranya menjadi serak.

"mmm…Tidak. Hanya saja temanku tadi menurunkanku ditempat yang tidak aku ketahui…" volume suara Luhan terdengar sangat kecil dan samar.

_"Hyung, apa yang kau katakan, aku tidak jelas mendengarnya…hallo… hallo"_

"…uhmm..." terdengar suara isakan kecil yang membuat penelpon disebrang sana terlampau panik.

_"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Begini saja, aktifkan GPS-mu saja hyung… aku akan melacakmu lewat GPS. Kau mendengarku hyung?"_

"uhmmm…" Luhan menjawab hanya berdeham saja.

Piiip.

Setelah selesai memutuskan sambungan teleponnya bersama Luhan, Kai langsung menginjak pedal gasnya hingga mobilnya melaju dengan kencang. Ia tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Luhan. Sebelum hal buruk itu terjadi, ia akan melindunginya sekuat tenaga.

GPSnya berhenti tepat diperempatan jalan. Kai memincingkan matanya masih mencari.- sosok mungil – tunggu ia berada disebrang jalan sana…

"Luhan Hyung…." ucapnya lirih.

Kai perlahan memarkirkan mobilnya ketepi jalan. Lalu ia turun dan menyebrang jalanan yang sedikit ramai. Terlihat jelas sosok mungil yang meringkuk seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya.

"Luhan hyung? Kau kah itu?" terka Kai kepada sosok mungil dihadapannya.

Luhan hanya mengangkat dagu lalu mengangguk lemah tanpa menatap orang yang diajak bicara.

Wajahnya terlalu kusut, ada sisa-sisa air disudut matanya. Kai sangat iba. Ada apa dengannya?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja…?"

Sekali lagi Luhan hanya mengangguk…

"Mari kita ke mobil…" Kai menuntun Luhan, membantunya berdiri dan ia mengambil koper besar yang ada disisi kiri Luhan.

Luhan selalu menunduk, ia terlalu gugup menatap Kai, sangat canggung berada dalam satu mobil dengan pria berkulit tan itu.

_**Flashback**_

_Kebersamaan Kai semenjak Luhan menjadi tetangga barunya itu membuat hatinya merasakan suatu hal aneh. Suatu getaran yang tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Seperti ketertarikannya kepada Joy, ia selalu memuja-muja kecantikan Joy, teman satu kelasnya, namun berbeda rasanya ketika ia melihat Luhan tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya itu, dimata Kai Luhan terlihat lebih cantik daripada Joy._

_Luhan adalah pria yang menakjubkan, bermata jeli seperti bidadari. Luhan ditakdirkan seperti gadis perawan yang sanggup menggetarkan dan mengambil hati para pria lajang. Bukan hanya Kai yang pernah mengutarakan isi hatinya, tetapi banyak dari teman pria Luhan yang hampir meminangnya. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Awal __musim __semi yang cerah dimalam hari.__Bulan memancarkan cahaya begitu kuning menerangi kedua insan yang sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan __ menelusuri taman kota.__Lilin-lilin kecil membentuk hati berjajar indah. Suara gesekkan biola mengalun indah menambah suasana malam yang lengang menjadi __sangat __romantis. __Pria berambut blonde mencubit gemas pria berkulit tan yang berada dihadapannya, rayuan puitis itu semakin membuat pipi pria rusa itu memerah._

"_K-kai…" ucap Luhan terbata._

_Kai berlutut dihadapan Luhan. __J__ari jemari Luhan__ disambut hangat oleh Kai, lalu dikecupnya punggung tangannya singkat. __ Kai membuka kotak berwarna merah padam berisi cincin berlian, disematkannya cincin itu di jari manis Luhan._

_"Kau sudah merebut hatiku, aku tak bisa jauh darimu...Luhan hyung, apa kau mau menjadi belahan jiwaku?"_

_Hati Luhan __merasa sakit, entah ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya kali ini__._

_Kai melamar Luhan? Bagi Luhan ini sungguh tak wajar. __Walaupun __ Luhan __sangat dekat dengan Kai__,__ namun ia__ tak menyangka Kai__ sampai__ meminangnya. Ternyata Kai bersungguh-sungguh akan pernyataannya tempo hari itu. _

_"Maafkan aku Kai, sampai saat ini, aku belum bisa menerima cinta dari siapapun lagi… termasuk kau…"_

_"Tapi hyung…"_

_"Maafkan aku Kai…__aku tak bisa menerimanya__"__ Luhan menyerahkan cincin itu kembali ke dalam genggaman Kai."aku berharap kau mengerti, aku belum siap. Apalagi kita sesama jenis. Akan ada beberapa rintangan yang siap menghadang."_

_"Baiklah, hyung"__Kai menunduk lemas__, harapannya kandas. Luhan membalikkan badan sesegera meninggalkan Kai yang terdiam mematung._

" _hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu… kau harus tahu itu." Teriak Kai melihat punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh darinya. _

_Setelah kejadian itu Kai tak mau lagi bertegur sapa dengan Luhan. Setiap kali pintu apartemen Kai terbuka, Luhan selalu mengamati gerak-gerik Kai didalam. Tak ada gairah lagi dihidup Kai, lingkaran matanya terlihat hitam dari biasanya. Kelopak matanya sering terlihat bengkak, dan dari sudut matanya terlihat bekas dari air mata._

_Kai semakin acuh jika berpapasan dengan Luhan, seolah-olah ia tak mau mengenalnya lagi. Wajar saja Kai kecewa dan marah kepada Luhan, alasan Kai bertahan menjauh dari keluarganya hanya karena Luhan. Gara-gara Luhan, Kai merasakan debaran-debaran cinta. Gara-gara Luhan juga, Kai dapat merasakan arti kehidupan. Walaupun ini adalah cinta yang terlarang, cinta yang seharusnya tidak boleh tumbuh dihati sesama pria, akan tetapi benih-benih cinta itu sudah kadung merayap dan menjalar tumbuh subur. _

_Luhan adalah kenangan yang termanis sekaligus terpahit yang pernah ku kecap.-Kai-_

_Luhan merasa bersalah setelah ia menolak cintanya. Sebab Kai terlihat semakin murung, tak seceria dulu. Semenjak itulah hubungan mereka merenggang, tak senyaman dan sedekat dulu. Akhirnya Luhan-pun berniat mengubur kenangan-kenangannya selama di Korea dan pergi ke Jepang untuk membuka lembaran baru disana. _

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai melajukan mobilnya pelan.

"Kai/Hyung…" panggil mereka serentak bersamaan.

"Kau dulu, hyung…" ucap Kai canggung.

"Kau dulu saja Kai..." senyuman lebar Luhan mengingatkan masa lalunya.

"Kau kenapa tadi hyung? Kenapa kau tak menungguku di airport saja?"

"Tak apa Kai, tadi aku hanya bertemu dengan temanku…lalu…" Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya. "uhm bolehkah kita tak membahas ini?"

_Teman? yang benar saja, Sehun adalah musuhku._batin Luhan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" Kai sempat terdiam, dan hanya fokus menyetir.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"hmmm Kai…" panggil Luhan takut-takut.

"Ya… hyung…"

"hmm…A-aku sempat berbincang dengan Chanyeol lewat telpon, dia bilang kalau kau akan memberiku pekerjaan?" sedikit rasa gugup menghinggapi perasaan Luhan.

"Ah,… benar, waktu itu memang sedang ada lowongan pekerjaan diperusahaanku. Chanyeol hyung bercerita kalau kau akan datang ke Korea dan sedang mencari pekerjaan, jadi saat itu juga aku menawarkan Chanyeol hyung agar kau masuk dalam perusahaanku."

"Benarkah? Jadi itu benar, ya."

"Ya tentu saja, besok aku akan mengantarkan hyung ke perusahaanku. Dan jika tidak keberatan aku akan menempatkan hyung dibidang pemasaran."

"Baik… Terima kasih Kai, kau sudah sangat membantuku…"

senyuman khas itu membuat jantung Kai ingin melompat-lompat.

"Sama-sama hyung…"

_Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum kembali, hyung. _Batin Kai.

Hening …suasana menjadi kaku. Luhan tetap memilih menunduk dan bermain dengan ponselnya. Sedangkan pria berkulit tan itu fokus mengendalikan stiir kemudinya.

.

.

.

Tetapi beberapa menit kemudian.

"Hyung, kau tampak berbeda setelah tinggal di Jepang. "

"Begitukah?"

"Kau semakin cantik saja hyung."

"Kau juga semakin tampan Kai…"

A_duh bodoh, kau bodoh Luhan…_Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan imut. Kenapa Luhan mempermalukan harga dirinya sendiri dihadapan Kai. Ia seperti pria gampangan, tapi memang Kai terlihat jauh lebih tampan sekarang. Dan jauh lebih tampan daripada pria mesum itu. Ah, kenapa si mesum itu lagi yang dipikirkan.

"Kau kenapa hyung?"

"Tidak apa-apa…"

.

.

"Hyung, aku harus mengantarmu kemana ?"tanya Kai.

"Ke apartemen yang dulu kutempati saja Kai…"

"baiklah…"

Luhan berani menatap Kai kali ini, ia tampak berbeda daripada dulu. Sungguh terlihat berwibawa, tak seperti ketika Luhan meninggalkannya, tampak kusut dan kacau.

"Kau sudah pindah dari apartemen itu Kai?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"uhm Iya semenjak kau meninggalkanku sendirian, aku segera pindah ke apartemen lain."

Kai tersenyum kecut, Luhan tahu Kai sedang menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya kini.

Huh, hati Luhan rasanya terenyuh. Betapa bodohnya ia dulu meninggalkan Kai sendirian, mungkin ia kesepian di Korea. Kai adalah tipe anak yang pendiam dan jarang memiliki teman, tak sering Luhan merlihat Kai keluar bersama teman sebayanya walau hanya sebatas nongkrong di cafe. Hanya ada Luhan yang menemaninya saat itu.

Alasan Luhan menolak itu semua karena hubungan sesama jenis di Korea masih dianggap tabu. Sedangkan saat ini Luhan sudah terbiasa mendengar bahkan melihat langsung adegan seks. Selama tinggal di jepang, Luhan sering melihat temannya sedang berhubungan intim dengan sesama jenisnya. Bagi beberapa orang cinta itu bersifat universal, jadi tak memandang jenis kelamin, asal mereka saling mencintai dan membutuhkan.  
>.<p>

.

.

"akhirnya sampai juga. Jangan lupa istirahat dulu hyung. Besok akan kujemput jam 7 pagi hyung…kita akan ke perusahaan bersama…" ujar Kai tersenyum bersemangat.

"Baiklah Kai, terima kasih..hati-hati dijalan..." Luhan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya, _bye_ sampai jumpa besok…"

Jumat pagi yang indah. Luhan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kemeja berwarna biru langit dipadupadankan dengan celana jins biru tua, ia sudah siap menyambut hari baru di Korea.

Tin Tin…

Luhan berhambur ke luar menyambut sosok tan yang ada depan pintu.

"Luhan hyung mari kita berangkat…"

.

.

.

.

Luhan sibuk dengan ponselnya yang selalu berdering sehingga ia tak melihat ia sedang ada diperusahaan mana. Setelah berada dilobby…

"Kai aku mau mencari toilet dulu…"

"Dilantai 5 saja hyung, dilantai 1 toiletnya sedang rusak. Aku tunggu disini ya…kita akan meeting sebentar lagi. Kau akan kukenalkan pada karyawan lain."

"Baik."

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memasukki lift hingga lantai lima, setelah keluar pandangannya langsung menyeluruh mencari tulisan TOILET.

Setelah menemukannya, Luhan akan masuk ke dalam toilet dengan tergesa-gesa hingga tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Awww"

"Luhan…? Kau kah itu?" ucap seseorang yang tengah menunduk ke arah bawah, melihat seseorang yang ditabraknya jatuh tersungkur.

Pria berambut blonde itu mengangkat kepalanya. " Kau!" mata Luhan membelalak, terlonjak kaget melihat pria berkulit pucat kini berada didepannya dengan senyuman remeh dan tatapan menusuk.

"Sedang apa kau disini…?"tanya Sehun heran.

"Bukan urusanmu…" jawab Luhan ketus sambil membwa tubuhnya bangkit berdiri.

"Tapi ada apa gerangan kau datang kemari? Untuk menemuiku?" Sehun mulai menggodanya.

"Cihh, simpan dalam angan-anganmu saja, tuan mesum" Luhan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang terasa sakit dan sejenak berpikir."Tunggu dulu, bagaimana caranya kau mengtahui namaku?"

"Kau tak ingat sama sekali? Benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam...dan" Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya.

"huh? Kau yang mengambil dompetku?" tebak Luhan dengan nada semakin meninggi.

"Kau baru sadar ternyata….hahaha" Sehun tertawa puas.

"Untuk apa kau mengambilnya? Bahkan kau sudah berlimang harta, kau tak butuh uangku kan?" _pertanyaan bodoh Luhan_. Memang benar-benar konyol ia menanyakan itu.

"Tentu saja yang kucari bukan uangmu bodoh, dompetmu akan menjadi sebuah jaminan yang berharga."

"Jaminan?" Luhan melengking keras.

"Masuklah ke dalam ruanganku dulu…"

_Ruangan Sehun? Apa ini juga perusahaannya? Bukannya ini perusahaan Kai? Pasti Sehun hanya mengerjainya saja. Ini perusahaan Kai kan? Ah, masa bodoh__, terpenting saat ini adalah dompetku_.batin Luhan.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan yang cukup luas, atapnya bernuansa langit biru. Dekorasi ruangan bercorak kayu, banyak lukisan-lukisan alam yang memanjakan mata Luhan. Jendelanya-pun seutuhnya adalah kaca yang transparan, ini lantai lima tetapi seperti berada dilantai pertama. Interiornya berwarna cukup lembut, indah dan seperti berada disebuah alam terbuka.

Luhan menahan degup jantungnya yang sedari tadi tidak terkontrol dengan baik. Mata Luhan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun yang sedang mencari benda, "Ini kan yang kau cari…?" tanya Sehun menyeringai.

"Cepat kembalikan…" bentak Luhan.

"Tidak semudah itu nona manis."

"Cih…" Luhan mendengus kesal."Apa yang kau mau brengsek…" Luhan sudah tak tahan dengan sikap Sehun yang semakin menjengkelkan.

"Jaga kata-katamu nona, mulutmu itu sangat pedas. "

Sehun menunjukkan satu lembar kertas putih bermaterai disana."Kau harus menanda tangani ini ."

"Apa ini?"tanya Luhan.

"Surat perjanjian..."

"Aku tak mau!"

"Jika kau tak mau, aku tak akan pernah mengembalikan dompet bututmu ini!"

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal! …jadi jangan salahkan ini, pria mesum…._hana dul set_…to-long-" Luhan bersiap membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan berteriak kencang. Tapi tindakannya sia-sia...

Sehun mengambil langkah seribu menarik tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Mulut Luhan seketika dibungkam oleh bibir tebalnya. Tangan Sehun sibuk meraih dan membelai lembut benda yang ada diselangkangannya yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh celana. Sehun meremas benda kenyal itu dengan tempo lambat hingga lutut Luhan hampir terjatuh. Tubuh Luhan menginginkan tapi tidak dengan hatinya yang sangat menolak keras.

Tubuh Luhan hampir terkulai jatuh, sentuhan-sentuhan tangan Sehun sangat memabukkan hingga ke angan. Ingin rasanya ia menghindar tapi tangan kokoh itu masih menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menjauh darinya.

"Se-sehun, sssshhhhhhhh….aaaaahhhhhhh"

Ciuman Sehun menjalar kearah telinga dan tengkuk Luhan, ia bergelinjang geli ketika titik sensitifnya dimasukki telunjuk panjang Sehun. Tak ada tenaga untuk berontak, disisi lain Luhan sangat menyukai perlakuan Sehun, namun ia sangat benci dengan tingkah Sehun yang semena-mena.

"See-hhhuuuuunnnnnnnnn nnnnnnggggg…"

Merasakan kedua putingnya basah karena dihisap habis oleh Sehun, Luhan hanya mengerang menyebut nama master-nya.

Luhan menahan desahannya. Tak seharusnya suara-suara menjijikan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Luhan berusaha menahan suara erangan-erangan jahanam itu dengan membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Tapi tiba-tiba perut Luhan merasa ingin mengeluarkan isinya…

"Hoek…Hoekk… Hoekkk...Hoekkk Se-sehun berhenti…" dengan susah payah Luhan berbicara.

Mendengar Luhan ingin muntah, Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Keduanya masih dalam terengah-engah.

"Ka-kau kenapa, Luhan?"

"Entah…ti-tiba-tiba saja aku merasa mual. Hoek…hoek…"

Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan pelan dan sesekali menekan tengkuknya agar ia merasa lega. Sehun menuntun Luhan, masuk ke dalam toilet…

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sehun cemas masih sambil memijat tengkuknya.

Luhan hanya menggeleng lemah."Entah sedari pagi aku hanya ingin muntah…dan sekarang sedikit pusing …"

"Jangan-jangan…" Sehun menghela nafas memotong kalimatnya.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" tanya balik Luhan.

"kau Hamil Lu…"

"Hamil?" Luhan membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar. Ia menetralkan detak jantung yang berdegup kencang, sedangkan pria disampingnya itu menahan kebahagiaannya.

.

BBRAAKKKK

"Siapa itu…?" ucap keduanya kaget setelah mendengar suara pintu toilet yang berdebum keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Haduh TBC atau END aja nih… hehehhe….

Aduh chapter ini pasti mengecewakan ya, maaf ya, tapi aku udah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Pasti banyak typo, bahasa masih kaku, hehe maklum yaa nggak pandai, dan masih belajar...

Thankyu buat para readers dan yang udah review ya, review dari readers pasti aku baca, dan terimakasih buat kritik dan saran yang sudah membuatku semangat buat lanjutin ini... semoga dimasa mendatang aku bisa memperbaiki tulisanku.

_Salam Seluhwa..._

Wanna review again?


	3. Chapter 3 Difficult Choice

**Marry me or ****Leave me...!**

By hwa794

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan

Other: Kai and Chanyeol etc.

Genre: Romance. Marriage life. Comedy. etc

Length : Chapter 3, Difficult Choice.

Rated : T

This is HunHan/KaiLu pairing, jadi jika yang tak menyukai couple ini lebih baik tak usah membacanya.

Don't like Don't read, deal?

BoyxBoy

Yaoi

**Sebelumnya...**

Tapi tiba-tiba perut Luhan merasa ingin mengeluarkan isinya…

"Hoek…Hoekk… Hoekkk...Hoekkk Se-sehun berhenti…" dengan susah payah Luhan berbicara.

Mendengar Luhan ingin muntah, Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Keduanya masih dalam terengah-engah.

"Ka-kau kenapa, Luhan?"

"Entah…ti-tiba-tiba saja aku merasa mual. Hoek…hoek…"

Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan pelan dan sesekali menekan tengkuknya agar ia merasa lega. Sehun menuntun Luhan, masuk ke dalam toilet…

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sehun cemas masih sambil memijat tengkuknya.

Luhan hanya menggeleng lemah."Entah sedari pagi aku hanya ingin muntah…dan sekarang sedikit pusing …"

"Jangan-jangan…" Sehun menghela nafas memotong kalimatnya.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" tanya balik Luhan.

"kau Hamil Lu…"

"Hamil?" Luhan membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar. Ia menetralkan detak jantung yang berdegup kencang, sedangkan pria disampingnya itu menahan kebahagiaannya.

.

BBRAAKKKK

"Siapa itu…?" ucap keduanya kaget setelah mendengar suara pintu toilet yang berdebum keras.

**Chapter 3 : Difficult Choi****c****e.**

_Siapa yang harus kupilih__?-Luhan-_

"Kemana Luhan? Apa ia tersesat atau jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu padanya?" serangan panik Kai melayang jauh mencemaskan anak rusa itu yang sampai detik-detik meeting akan dimulai ia bahkan belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita sudah kehabisan banyak waktu, lebih baik kita mulai sekarang…" ucap Kai pada para karyawannya yang telah kumpul dalam ruangan berAC mengawali _meeting_.

.

.

.

Koridor lantai lima, bisa dibilang adalah lantai khusus untuk semua pejabat tinggi dalam perusahaan. Memang akhir-akhir ini banyak tamu yang datang kelantai lima hanya untuk pergi ke toilet, karena beberapa toilet diperusahaan ini masih dalam tahap perbaikan.

Kai cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai lima melalui lift. Terlalu sepi koridor lantai lima, tak ada seorangpun yang berada disini kecuali para bodyguard yang setia menunggu didepan pintu pada setiap ruangan.

_Apa Luhan masih ada didalam toilet?_batin Kai.

Kai merasa tidak yakin jika Luhan masih berada ditoilet, namun setelah ia melihat sosok dua orang yang keluar dari ruangan Oh Sehun, Kai kian memincingkan matanya memastikan siapa orang itu.

"Luhan…Sehun..," lirih Kai terperanjat. Kai bergegas menuju ke sudut toilet lalu ia berdiri dibalik pintu. Telinganya mendengar suara-suara yang menguar didalam. Kai bungkam, hanya mengontrol deru nafas yang tersengal-sengal akibat klebatan-klebatan pikiran aneh yang kian mengganjal pikiran.

_Aku harus menghentikannya sekarang juga, peristiwa ini membuat hatiku semakin sakit tak terkira._

BRUKKKKK

Suara debuman pintu sangat nyaring.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai dan lesu pria tan itu berjalan tanpa terlihat fokus pada jalan yang ada didepannya. Pancaran sinar mata yang kosong bergerak-gerik tak menentu arah, ia mencengkram rambutnya,frustasi, sesekali ia menendang kosong kakinya disertai tangannya yang mengepal geram.

Kai berjalan lambat menuruni anak tangga, entah hatinya merasa janggal. Pikiran sangat kacau dan kecewa. Ia menepuk dadanya sendiri yang terasa sakit, rasa sakitnya menjalar kedalam nadi dan sampai menusuk jantung, tidak bisa dihiraukan oleh kedua matanya yang kini terbenangi air kesedihan.

Ada pertanyaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya kini dan masih berputar-putar diotaknya. _Apa benar Luhan hyung hamil anak Sehun? _batin Kai.

Sehun membuat pikiran Kai sangat stres. Semenjak kecil Sehun yang selalu diagungkan kakeknya, sedangkan Kai yang ditelantarkan. Namun kepribadian Sehun yang ingin selalu menyerupai dirinya, membuat Kai semakin muak dengannya.

Keluarga Oh, selalu saja merebut apapun yang ia punya dan termasuk orang yang ia cintai.

_**Flashback On**_

_13 tahun yang lalu..._

_"Daddy aku ingin mainan yang sama persis seperti yang Kai punya… "_

_"Sehun harus __ber__janji__ dulu__ pada Daddy, Sehun harus menjadi anak yang penurut, janji?" sang ayah-pun menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya untuk ditautkan dengan__ jari__ anak kecil yang sedang merajuk itu._

_Beberapa kali anggukan dengan gaya khas anak kecil beserta senyumannya tak terlepas dari sudut bibirnya yang melebar, "Thehun janji daddy, Thehun akan patuh dengan perintah daddy…"_

_"Baiklah besok Daddy akan membelikanmu sepasang robot-robotan yang mirip dengan milik Kai."_

_"Horreee__ terima kasih Daddy__" tawa riang dan keceriaan itu terpatri pada wajah Sehun, anak kecil berkulit pucat itu__ memeluk sang ayah__._

_'_

_'_

_'_

_"Kai…kemarilah" panggil tuan Oh._

_"Ada apa ahjussi…" anak kecil, bermarga Kim itu menuruti panggilannya dan mulai mendekati sang empunya suara, lalu tuan Oh mengangkat tubuh Kai ke atas pangkuannya dalam posisi duduk dikursi singgasana._

_Sambil menimang-nimang Kai dalam pangkuan, ia membelai helaian rambut Kai dan mengatakan,"Apa kau sering bermain dengan Sehun?"_

_"Ti-tidak, Aku sudah __mencoba __menjauhi Sehun, ahjussi…" ucap Kai gugup._

_"Tetapi mengapa Sehun__ selalu__ ingin membeli__ barang, __seperti yang kau punya?" tuan Oh semakin menarik rambut Kai yang semula ia belai._

_"Aw, sakit ahjussi." dengan wajah meringis Kai menahan nyerinya __pada __pangkal rambut yang ditarik paksa._

_"Dengarkan aku, kau tidak boleh berdekatan dengan anakku, kau harus menjauhinya sejauh mungkin, kau mengerti?" nada ancaman tuan Oh membuat Kai bergidik ngeri. _

_"Ba-baik ahjussi….aku tidak akan berdekatan dengan Sehun, apalagi mengganggunya." dengan kepala menunduk Kai benar-benar takut saat ini._

_"dan jangan sampai kau menampakkan kelebihanmu didepanku ataupun Sehun, kau sungguh membuatku muak."_

_Tuan Oh mendorong tubuh Kai secara tiba-tiba hingga jatuh tersungkur ke lantai._

_"Maafkan aku, ahjussi…maafkan aku… aku berjanji tidak akan mengusik kehidupan Sehun lagi. " berkali-kali Kai membungkuk sopan._

_"Baiklah cepat pergi dari hadapanku…"_

_Kai-pun berlari sekencang mungkin, ia tak peduli dengan disekitarnya, yang ia lakukan hanya menepis air yang mulai keluar dari kedua mata beningnya._

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

.

.

Bukan hanya kejadian tentang Luhan yang ia pikirkan saja akan tetapi kejadian masa lalunya yang pahit seperti budak yang selalu dipenjarakan. Jika kali ini tidak bangkit, ia pasti sudah musnah dikalahkan oleh Sehun dengan mudahnya. Kai akan mempertahankan jalan yang ia pilih.

Langkah Kai semakin gontai tak dapat meneruskan langkahnya. Sudah bergetar semua kaki Kai hingga ia terhenti disudut anak tangga yang disampingnya terdapat sebuah ruang kosong, ia mulai masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi, merenung dalam kesunyian. Kai terisak dalam diam, membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan. Rasa sakit hatinya membuncah.

Takdir telah mempermainkan kisah cinta dan kehidupannya . Tuhan memang tidak adil, mengapa selalu rasa cinta maupun kehidupannya selalu diuji dengan berbagai cobaan berat.

"Oh Tuhan, Kali ini apalagi." ucap Kai.

_Lebih baik dicintai daripada mencintai. Mencintai itu sungguh menyakitkan,selalu saja menguras hati dan pikiran.-Kai-_

Sehun dan Luhan saling bertukar pandang, mereka memperhatikan ke sumber bunyi lalu sama-sama mematung sejenak melihat suasana yang baru saja terjadi.

"Siapa dia…?" ucap Luhan heran namun pria didepannya hanya mengedikkan bahu, tanda tidak mengerti. Langkah kaki Luhan diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya, berjalan menuju keluar sambil memincingkan mata sipitnya yang mengekor pada punggung seseorang yang baru saja keluar.

Deg

Dari kejauhan hanya ada sosok pria bertubuh tinggi yang berjalan dikoridor lantai lima ini. Postur tubuhnya mirip Kai, begitu pula dengan baju yang dikenakannya, sama persis. Jas merah padam dipadu padankan dengan celana putih.

"Apa itu Kai…?" duga Luhan meragu. Ia menghela nafas panjang menatap punggungnya dengan penuh kebimbangan.

Apa mungkin Kai menyusulnya ke toilet tadi? Memang sudah 30 menit ia terjebak dalam perjanjian konyol si brengsek itu. Jika benar orang yang menutup pintu toilet dengan kasar adalah Kai, apa ia mendengar semua percakapannya dengan Sehun?

"Kai …. " dengan volume penuh Luhan berteriak namun sia-sia orang yang dipanggilnya tak menoleh sedikitpun.

Luhan akan berbalik untuk mengambil dompet itu dengan cepat dari tangan si brengsek. Namun si brengsek sudah berada dibelakangnya hanya menunggu respon Luhan selanjutnya,"Cepat berikan dompetku dan biarkan aku pergi…" suara lantang Luhan membuat Sehun menutup telinga dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu, nona?" goda Sehun dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan Luhan, sehingga anak rusa itu mundur satu jengkal darinya."Kau sedang sakit tapi suaramu seperti harimau yang sedang marah…"

"Isshhh dasar brengsek, kau sungguh menyebalkan!" Luhan berbalik kembali, sia-sia saja bebicara dengannya, pasti tak akan ada ujung untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan. Kaki mungilnya diseret berat untuk mempercepat gerak jalannya. Namun sebuah tangan kokoh menahan dirinya untuk melangkah lebih maju, tubuh jangkungnya menghalangi jalan pria cantik itu. Luhan melihat sorot mata pria albino itu menakutkan seperti berapi-api, "Tunggu…"

"Minggir…" Luhan menatap jengkel kepada Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau minggir dan menyerahkan dompet ini sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku Lu…"

"Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan dompetku, sana kau ambil saja…" Sehun masih menghalangi langkah Luhan."Aku bilang cepat minggir, apa aku harus memanggilmu tiga kali, brengsek, brengsek, brengsek biar kau cepat menyingkir dari hadapanku?" Luhan melotot nanar kepada Sehun.

Luhan tak bisa menahan emosinya. Pria albino ini sangat menyebalkan. Kai menunggunya lama sekali hampir satu jam, itu semua gara-gara OH SEHUN.

"Lu, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau mengenal Kai?" suara Sehun melunak, sehingga Luhan merespon pertanyaannya.

"Tidak aku tidak mengenalnya. Permisi aku punya urusan yang lebih penting dari ini…" ucap Luhan sambil melepas kasar genggaman tangan Sehun dari lengannya.

Punggung Luhan sedikit mulai menjauh, namun Sehun berteriak cukup keras, "Aku tahu kau pasti mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Kai, aku benar kan?" Luhan tak menjawab, ia hanya menolehkan kepala dan menatap sinis. "Lu, wajahmu tidak bisa berbohong, cepat katakan saja…" nada Sehun semakin meninggi.

"Bukan urusanmu… " suara Luhan tak kalah lantang dengan Sehun yang setengah berteriak tadi.

Sedari tadi, keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi dan pipi pria cantik itu , lalu setelahnya ia tumbang. Tak sadarkan diri.

Sehun sigap mendekati tubuh pria yang tergeletak dilantai, "Lu … Luhan, bangun…" ia menepuk pipi dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Wajah Sehun berubah menjadi panik, "Hei, kau yang disana, tolong bantu aku membawanya ke dalam!"

"Baik tuan."

Dibawah pohon maple yang rindang. Pria tan itu duduk sambil menghirup angin sejuk dan cahaya matahari yang sudah bercampur menjadi udara. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat dan bengkak karena terlalu banyak air mata kesedihan yang keluar. Ia mengerjap-kerjapkan mata dan meregangkan tangannya untuk melemaskan semua otot-otot yang kaku.

Pukk, ada seseorang yang menepuk bahu sebelah kanannya kini lalu ia menoleh ke belakang, "Chanyeol hyung." sapanya terlonjak kaget.

"Sedang apa kau ditaman sendirian? Aku heran seorang pejabat tinggi sepertimu berada disini seorang diri. …"

"Aku hanya menghirup udara segar. Pikiranku terlalu jenuh." jawab Kai datar.

Chanyeol duduk mendekati Kai dan merangkulkan tangannya ke atas pundak lalu menepuknya se-kali. "Aku tahu kau mempunyai masalah, ceritakanlah kepadaku Kai."

Chanyeol adalah hyung tebaik bagi Kai, ia selalu menceritakan keluh kesahnya. Disamping itu Chanyeol penjaga rahasia terbaik. Kai, Luhan, dan Chanyeol mereka adalah tetangga sekaligus sahabat semenjak mereka menempati apartemen sederhana yang terletak dikota dekat sungai Han.

Kai terdiam, hanya menunduk lesu dengan menangkupkan tangannya diatas pangkuan. Ia masih menyusun kata-kata yang pas untuk mengungkapkan segala gundah didalam hatinya. "Luhan hyung…"

"Ada apa dengan Luhan? Aku belum bertemu dengannya sejak kemarin… Apa ada masalah dengannya?" seberondong pertanyaan ditanyakan kepada Kai.

Kai menatap Chanyeol sendu,"Apa Luhan hyung sudah mempunyai kekasih selama dia di Jepang?" Kai berbalik bertanya.

Chanyeol manggut-manggut tanda mengerti jika yang diresahkan hati sahabatnya itu adalah Luhan,"hmmm, setahuku Luhan hyung belum punya kekasih."

"Tapi,…apa kau percaya hyung..." Kai terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, sedangkan Chanyeol setia menunggu Kai mengakhiri kalimatnya."… bahwa Luhan hyung hamil…?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol terlonjak kaget."Jangan bercanda itu tidak lucu, dari mana kau tahu Luhan hyung hamil. Kau pasti kurang istirahat Kai, jangan terlalu stres memikirkan persaingan dengannya."

"Apa kau pernah melihatku bercanda kepadamu hyung? Aku tahu semua ini karena aku sempat mendengar percakapan mereka di toilet."

"Mereka? Toilet? Maksudmu siapa? Kenapa ditoilet?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Sehun dan Luhan hyung berada dalam satu toilet, mereka bercakap-cakap kemudian…."

Kalimat Kai menggantung, ia memijat tengkuk dan kepalanya yang mendadak berdenyut.

"Sudahlah Kai, lebih baik kau istirahat oke,sepertinya badanmu sedang tidak fit …jangan terlalu berpikiran macam-macam..."

"Tapi hyung… aku ingin melanjutkan ceritaku ini…" Kai mendengus kesal.

"uhm,baiklah, lanjutkanlah…"

"Aku kira Luhan hyung tersesat ataupun terjadi sesuatu kepadanya, sudah hampir setengah jam ia berada dalam toilet lantai lima. Kemudian kususul, tapi aku melihat mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan menuju toilet dan disitulah aku mendengar Luhan hyung yang muntah-muntah …"

"Mungkin Luhan hyung kelelahan saja. Lagi pula Luhan hyung adalah pria, sama seperti kita."

"Tapi hyung, apa kau pernah mendengar Male pregnant?"

"Tentu aku pernah mendengar itu, tapi sebelum berpikir negatif, selidiki dulu tentang kebenarannya…"Chanyeol menimbang-nimbang kalimat yang akan diucapkannya, "perasaanmu masih belum berubah kepadanya?"

Kai mengangguk. "belum… saat ini aku masih mengharapkannya kembali, begitu bodohnya aku hyung bagai punguk merindukan bulan..."

"Jika kau masih menyukainya, lebih baik kau harus cepat mengutarakannya lagi."

Kai hanya menatap pohon maple yang melambai-lambai yang tertiup oleh angin.

_Luhan hyung aku masih menunggumu semenjak hari itu, saat kau memutuskan menolak. Sejak kau menjauh dari hidupku,raga ini seperti tak mempunyai nyawa lagi.-Kai-_

Luhan sadarkan diri, ia membuka matanya pelan melihat sekelilingnya, ia masih berada diruangan luas nan lebar, berbaring nyaman disofa empuk lebar kali panjang. Namun saat ia membuka mata, Luhan terlanjur kaget karena kepalanya menempel nyaman pada paha Sehun sebagai alas tidur Luhan saat ia pingsan tadi. Yang pertama kali Luhan lihat ketika ia sadarkan diri adalah wajah Sehun yang terlihat khawatir. "Kau sudah siuman? Syukurlah. " kata Sehun sungguh lega.

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut saat ia bangkit dan duduk lalu iapun memijat-mijat kedua pelipisnya."Kenapa aku berada disini lagi?" tanya Luhan linglung. Luhan memincingkan matanya curiga.

"Kau pingsan, tidak ingat?"

Luhan menggeleng. Ia ingin berdiri namun dicegah oleh tangan Sehun, "Tunggu jangan bangkit berdiri dulu, dokter pribadiku sebentar lagi menuju kemari …"

"Aku harus pergi Sehun…." Luhan menekankan kata SEHUN.

Tok tok tok

"Permisi…" Pria berjas putih bertubuh agak pendek membawa tas hitam serta memakai kacamata itu masuk ke dalam ruangan Sehun.

"Ya, Masuklah Suho hyung…Silakan duduk dulu..."

"Hallo, Sehun… bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa operasinya berjalan dengan lancar…"

"Ya, buktinya aku sudah berjalan lancar semenjak kepulanganku dari Jepang. Dokter disana memang hebat, teknologinya-pun sudah canggih…"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, kau membawaku kemari sebenarnya siapa yang sedang sakit?" Keadaan Sehun sudah membaik, lalu siapa yang ia harus periksa. Suho mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada sosok manis yang termenung sambil memijat-mijatkan pelipisnya."Dia?" Suho menunjuk anak manis itu, sedangkan yang ditunjuk tidak merasa sedang dibicarakan.

Sehun mengangguk dibarengi dengan senyuman geli, "Kenalkan dia Luhan, kekasih baruku, sesaat lagi akan menjadi tunanganku, dan lusa akan kujadikan pendamping hidupku." Sontak mata Luhan yang sedari tadi tak peduli dengan percakapan mereka, sekarang pancaran sinar matanya nanar menatap benci pria yang berucap seenak jidatnya yang duduk dikursi kerjanya itu.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Sehun, ternyata seleramu berubah juga. Biasanya kau memilih perempuan yang berdada montok, pinggul seksi, pantat bahenol tipe-tipemu seperti tante miranda kerr, tapi lihatlah sekarang, dadanya rata dan tubuhnya terlihat mungil dan kurus. Ya memang kelebihannya hanya satu dia sungguh cantik." jelas Suho dengan setengah berbisik pada Sehun takut yang dibicarakan mendengar.

"kelebihan yang dia miliki memang banyak hyung, bibir merahnya itu adalah candu bagiku hyung. Dan kulitnya pun sungguh mulus, aku selalu ingin mencoba dan mencoba lagi. Tapi kekurangannya dia sangat kasar padaku hyung..." Sehun sangat berhati-hati berucap agar si rusa tak mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Suho hyung.

"jadi kau pernah mencobanya?" mata Suho membelalak tak percaya.

Sehun mengangguk dan berbisik ditelinga Suho. "Saat itu kami tidak sadar karena dibawah pengaruh alkohol…"

"omo, omo …"

Suho masih menatap heran sosok mungil yang masih duduk menyandarkan diri pada papan sofa. Wajahnya memang cantik, tapi gaya pakaian dan rambutnya itu terlihat seperti seorang pria, hanya memakai atasan denim dan jeans serta sepatu kets, "Apa dia gadis tomboy?" tanya Suho.

Sehun tertawa,Suho yang melihatnya seperti itu hanya memukul kepala Sehun dengan kumpulan kertas,"hahhaha… dia pria hyung…"

"Dia _shemale_? Aku terkecoh…"

"Bukan, dia pria _manly_ hahhaha…" ujar Sehun.M mereka mengakhiri kekehan geli saat mata Luhan benar-benar menyiratkan kebencian kepada mereka.

Kemudian Suho berjalan mendekati Luhan. Sehunpun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, tolong kau berbaring dulu, saya akan memeriksamu nona…" Suho tersenyum manis."Coba buka mulutmu aaaa…" ucap Suho, "Maaf, coba buka dulu kancingnya, saya akan memeriksa perutmu."tambah Suho dengan menempelkan stetoskopnya pada perut Luhan.

Sehun yang sedari tadi berdiri cemas, mulai membuka pertanyaan,"Gejala yang ia tunjukkan mirip dengan ibu-ibu hamil, apa dia hamil hyung?." timpal Sehun.

Pletak…

"Aw sakit…" ringis Sehun ketika tubuhnya dilempari bolpoin.

Tatapan marah Luhan sangat menusuk mata Sehun, "Rasakan itu, pria mesum…" geramnya.

Suho menahan gelak tawa ketika keduanya saling bertengkar."Kalian sungguh cocok, saya akan mendukung kalian sebagai pasangan suami dan istri…"

"Aku menikah dengannya? Tidak mungkin, aku saja baru mengenalnya jadi aku tidak akan pernah mencintainya, dia tetap musuhku."

"Cinta itu bersemi setelah dua pasang insan saling bertemu setiap hari. " kata Suho bertuah.

"lagi pula, karma masih berlaku, kau akan berbalik mencintaiku dan tak akan pernah melepaskan pria setampan ini…" Sehun terkikik geli lagi.

"_No Way"_kata Luhan tegas, lalu bertanya, "Saya sakit apa dok?"

"Kau hanya kurang tidur dan kelelahan, makanpun tidak teratur," ucap Suho,Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah, "Jangan terlalu ceroboh dan tidak peduli dengan kesehatanmu nona. Tunggu, setelah saya memeriksa perutmu itu sepertinya saya menemukan kejanggalan, ada yang cukup aneh dengan perut nona. Kau laki-laki kan? Apa kau pernah memeriksakannya?"

Luhan merona, sungguh kini ia malu diberi pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Suho.

Sehun saling berpandangan dengan Suho, "Sebenarnya ada apa hyung?" tanya Sehun heran.

"aku menduga, dia memiliki rahim, Hun…" jawab Suho datar.

"APA?" Sehun membelalak, antara percaya, bahagia, sedih dan terharu…

"Benarkan nona?" Suho menatap lurus Luhan yang sedari tadi merasakan pipinya sudah semereah tomat.

"A-aaku… memang sudah tahu sejak lama, aku memang memiliki keistimewaan ini." Kata Luhan terbata, Sehun memijat tengkuknya yang merasa tak pegal, ia hanya shock dengan perkataan yang Luhan luncurkan dari mulut manisnya sendiri. Luhan terdiam sejenak, menjadi lesu "Apa aku bisa hamil jika hanya melakukan 'itu' satu kali?" tanya Luhan meragu.

"Bisa iya, bisa saja tidak…"

"Jadi aku akan mempunyai anak darinya?" rona Sehun sangat bahagia. Sehun langsung mendekati Luhan dan mengecup sekilas pipi lembutnya."terima kasih, _Baby"_

Luhan mengelap bekas ciuman Sehun tadi,"issshhh" dengus Luhan, "Jika beberapa hari kemudian, mual dan pusingku ini belum berhenti, apakah itu tanda-tandanya aku akan hamil?"

"Jika begitu, kau harus mengecek ulang menggunakan tespack saja atau kau pergi ke dokter kandungan..." jawab Suho."Baiklah, Saya buatkan resep obat dan vitamin yang harus kau minum setiap hari…harus diminum teratur. Jaga pola makanmu dan istirahat yang teratur..."

"terima kasih dok, "

"Iya sama-sama, jaga baik-baik kekasihmu itu Sehun… dia sangat istimewa..."Suho mengerlingkan matanya kepada Sehun.

"hhehe iya hyung, terima kasih sudah merepotkanmu…"

"Tak apa, saya pergi dulu nona…Sehun..."

.

.

.

Sehun duduk disamping Luhan yang sedari tadi tingkah lakunya berbeda dari biasanya, Luhan yang biasanya selalu berteriak, marah kini ia tak banyak bicara hanya menyandarkan punggungnya dipapan sofa, "Sudah kuduga... kau benar-benar memiliki rahim Lu?"

Luhan masih enggan melihat Sehun, lalu ia terlelap dalam posisi duduk.

Luhan benar-benar pasrah jika Sehun mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya itu, toh lagipula mereka juga sudah pernah melakukan hubungan yang tak wajar, dan itu umumnya dilakukan oleh pasangan suami istri.

Tok tok tok

"Ya, masuk…"

"nyonya besar akan bertemu dengan tuan…"

"Berikan dia masuk."

Plakkk. Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi mulus Oh Sehun ketika wanita paruh baya itu menghampiri cepat tubuhnya yang berdiri menyambut kedatangannya. "Ini untuk kesalahanmu karena telah membuat skandal baru."

Luhan tersentak bangun, kaget melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapan mata.

Plakk,

"ini untuk kesalahanmu telah mencium seorang pria dibar khusus gay" emosi nyonya Oh sudah diubun-ubun.

Plakkk..

"Ini untuk kesalahanmu karena skandal itu saham perusahaan kita menurun drastis."

Plakk…

"Ini untuk kesalahanmu karena foto-foto ini, kau bahkan sudah berhubungan badan dengan sesama pria. Sungguh menjijikan Oh Sehun…Aku tak pernah mengajarkanmu sebagai gay!" Nyonya Oh menunjukkan beberapa lembar foto Sehun dan Luhan sedang tidur bersama.

Nyonya Oh melirik ke dekat sofa, ia membulatkan mata, "Oh jadi pria jalang inikah yang ada difoto?" Nyonya Oh menghampiri Luhan yang sedang bersender diam karena ternyata pusingnya belum cukup pulih.

"Kau yang menggoda anakku, huh? Dasar jalang, sampah seperti dirimu ini harus enyah dari kehidupan ini...!" rambut Luhan ditarik dan dijambak.

Sakit rasanya bukan hanya karena rambutnya yang terasa nyeri namun hati Luhan sungguh sakit oleh ucapan-ucapan pedas nyonya Oh."Asal nyonya tahu, aku bukan pria murahan seperti yang nyonya sebut tadi…" mata Luhan memerah, menahan tangisnya agar tak pecah.

Sehun memberontak menghentikan aksi ibunya yang kesetanan, "Cukup mom… kau tahu dia adalah orang yang spesial dan teristimewa untukku. Jadi jangan ganggu kami."

Namun nyonya Oh tetap melawan,"Kau diam! Aku sedang berbicara dengan pria jalang ini." Tangan nyonya Oh sudah terangkat, hampir saja menyentuh pipi Luhan, akan tetapi terhenti karena sebuah tangan kokoh menghalangi pergerakannya.

"Kai…" lirih Luhan memandang tak percaya sosok berwajah eksotik ini muncul didepan mata.

"Luhan adalah karyawanku, nyonya Oh yang terhormat, kau tak boleh menyentuhnya sama sekali…" tatapan benci dan gertakan gigi Kai mengisyaratkan ia benar-benar marah. Kai mencengkram pergelangan tangan nyonya Oh, sampai membuat ia meringis kesakitan. Kai mengibaskan keras tangan nyonya Oh hingga terlepas cengkramannya.

Sehun juga tak percaya jika Kai menyelamatkan Luhan disaat yang tepat. Dewa penyelamat. Mungkin saja hanya kebetulan.

"Ayo, hyung, naiklah…" Kai menyuruh Luhan naik kepunggungnya. Mereka akan beranjak pegi dari ruangan panas itu.

Guratan-guratan wajah tak suka, iri dan cemburu menyelimuti hati Oh Sehun,"Tunggu, aku akan menyampaikan kebenaran disini. Aku bersungguh-sungguh mencintai Luhan. Kami telah berhubungan intim layaknya suami dan istri, dan kenyataan menunjukkan kebenaran, Luhan adalah salah satu pria istimewa yang memiliki rahim. Sebagai pria yang bertanggung jawab, sebelum terjadi apa-apa kepadanya aku akan segera menikahinya.."

Senyum licik dan tatapan remeh dilontarkan Sehun kepada Kai.

_Kau tak akan pernah bisa melawanku Kai _-Sehun-

"Lusa aku akan menikahinya secara resmi, dan akan kupastikan saham perusahaan Oh akan menanjak naik." Seringaian Sehun benar-benar menakutkan.

Nyonya Oh, Kai, beserta Luhan terlonjak kaget.

"Kau tidak boleh egois seperti ini Sehun…" ucap Luhan pelan.

Sehun segera menarik tubuh Luhan dari gendongan Kai, dan mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau benar-benar gila Oh Sehun." Teriak kencang nyonya Oh.

Kai pun sama shocknya dan memilih pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

'

'

'

Sehun mengajak Luhan ke taman beraneka macam bunga. Segar, sejuk walaupun matahari sudah mendominasi ruang lingkupnya, bau harum menyeruak menusuk indera penciuman. Mereka duduk dibangku panjang berbahan dasar kayu.

Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan,"Lu, aku mohon, tolong bantu aku… bantu aku memecahkan masalah ini. Aku tak sanggup menghadapi ini sendirian. Aku selalu menjadi boneka perusahaan, sebelum daddy-ku masih berada didunia sampai sekarang ia tiada, aku harus selalu bersaing mengalahkan Kai, dan aku harus selalu memenangkan semua persaingan itu demi perusahaan kakek, jika saja keluarga Kim yang menang, aku tak tahu akan menjadi apa perusahaan ini. Aku akan sangat bersalah kepada kakek."Sehun tertunduk, baru kali ini Sehun terdiam dan merasa dirinya bersalah, Luhan hanya menatapnya lurus merasa iba setelah ia merasakan kejadian hari ini yang teramat rumit.

Hati Luhan bingung, Kai adalah sahabatnya dan sudah lama mereka kenal satu sama lain, dan sedikit kelebihannya adalah ia mempunyai sedikit rasa suka kepada Kai. Berbeda dengan Sehun, ia baru mengenalnya ketika di Jepang, mereka tak pernah akur, seperti kucing dan anjing yang selalu bekerjaran, namun disisi lain, Luhan sangat nyaman, suka dengan sentuhan sehun daripada disaat ia berdekatan dengan Kai, kadang masih ada rasa canggung diantara Luhan dan Kai.

"Kau pasti memanfaatkanku saja kan?" tanya Luhan sembarang.

"Aku tahu kau tak pernah bisa mempercayaiku Lu, maka dari itu aku sudah menyiapkan kontrak, seperti halnya kontrak kerja, kau tinggal menandatanganinya diatas materai… jadi kau tidak dirugikan sama sekali oleh siapapun. Bagaimana, will you marry me?"

Luhan masih berpikir tentang tawaran Sehun, namun suara lembut dan pelan itu menyadarkan angan-angan Luhan,"Luhan…" Panggil Kai mentap dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

_Siapa yang akan kupilih?Sehun atau Kai-Luhan-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

END atau TBC nih ^^

Biasa End atau next nih? Aduh sempet galau mau lanjutin ff ini atau kagak akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai juga…Alhamdulillah, tapi genre di chapter ini agak belok dari humor, dan rate nya T.

Sumpah terima kasih banyak ternyata respon para reader membuat saya blushing dan senyum-senyum sendiri.

Maafkan author ini, ceritanya mungkin sungguh tak menarik dan belum banyak berpengalaman nulis fanfic yang baik, jadi maklumi saja ya barang kali ada typo atau cerita yang aneh nyeleneh, nggak masuk diakal karena itulah kemampuan imajinasi author sangat minim.. nggak suka ya monggo ada yg suka ya author sangat berterima kasih… maaf nggak bisa satu-satu disebutin ya yang udah baca part sebelumnya..

Terima kasih para readers yang sudah berkomentar, tanpa kalian berkomentar saya tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahan tulisan yang sudah saya buat.

Salam Seluhwa…

Wanna review again? :)


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapped

**Marry me or ****Leave me...!**

By hwa794

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan

Other: Kai, Nyonya Oh, etc,

Genre: Romance. Marriage life. Comedy.

Length : Chapter 4, Kidnapped.

Rated : M

**WARNING NC**

This is HunHan/KaiLu pairing, jadi jika yang tak menyukai couple ini lebih baik tak usah membacanya.

Don't like Don't read, deal?

BoyxBoy

Yaoi

Tidak disarankan untuk readers yang berumur dibawah tujuh belas tahun.

_Sebelumnya_

_"Kau pasti memanfaatkanku saja kan?" tanya Luhan sembarang._

_"Aku tahu kau tak pernah bisa mempercayaiku Lu, maka dari itu aku sudah menyiapkan kontrak, seperti halnya kontrak kerja, kau tinggal menandatanganinya diatas materai… jadi kau tidak dirugikan sama sekali oleh siapapun. Bagaimana, will you marry me?" _

_Luhan masih berpikir tentang tawaran Sehun, namun suara lembut dan pelan itu menyadarkan angan-angan Luhan,"Luhan…hyung" Panggil Kai menatap dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca._

,

,

,

,

**Chapter 4 Kidnapped**

_Kau siapa?-Luhan-_

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

**=00=**

**.**

Senyuman picik terukir jelas diwajah Sehun yang dingin seketika saat melihat Kai berdiri disana. Ia meraih bahu Luhan dan membawanya dalam rengkuhan panjang, kemudian secara cepat ia menarik tengkuk Luhan dan melumat bibirnya.

Kai memilih menunduk, tak sadar pipinya basah karena air mata. Ia memilih pergi, sungguh ia tidak ingin merasakan hatinya semakin hancur karena orang yang dicintainya itu dicium oleh orang yang paling ia benci di dunia ini.

_Apa yang aku lakukan, seharusnya aku tidak ke tempat ini. Membuat mata dan hatiku sungguh perih._batin Kai.

Luhan ingin memanggil Kai dalam keadaan mulutnya masih dibungkam oleh Sehun,"uummmmmmm Ka….i"

Ini kesempatan Sehun untuk melesakkan lidahnya pada rongga hangat Luhan dan mengabsen setiap gigi-giginya.

Luhan ingin memberontak, namun kedua tangannya dicengkram erat oleh Sehun. Dengan secara spontan ia menendang area sensitif Sehun menggunakan lututnya.

DUG

Sehun berjongkok dan mengapitkan kedua tangannya ditengah selangkangan yang berdenyut nyeri. Ia merintih kesakitan,"Awww, Sialan kau Oh Luhan, "

"Cih rasakan itu tuan Oh Sehun yang mesum… Kau pantas mendapatkan penghargaan dariku!" Luhan mendecih kesal, lalu ia segera menjauh darinya.

Dengan terbata, sulit berkata-kata Sehun mengancam Luhan,"Luh-an tunggu-lah pembalasanku nanti… Kau akan menyesal!"

Ancaman itu tidak berpengaruh untuk Luhan, ia melenggang pergi, sedangkan Sehun masih terpaku menahan sakit pada kejantanannya itu yang ditendang keras oleh Luhan.

Luhanpun menoleh sekali lagi kepada pria berkulit pucat itu dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia puas pria itu merasakan sakit, "Rasakan itu Oh Sehun... Kau selalu menindas yang lemah, itulah balasanmu…" ucap Luhan dengan nada meledek.

Luhan setengah berlari mengejar Kai sembari mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan memasukkannya kedalam paru-paru yang sudah kembang kempis karena terengah-engah,"Kai, tunggu aku…."

Dengan susah payah Luhan mengejar Kai, ia berlari menyamakan langkah kaki dengannya, "huh, huh, huh, Kai…" lirih Luhan dengan nafas memburu, ia membungkukkan badannya sambil memegang lutut yang kian terasa pegal.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan berjongkok, "Ayo naik ke atas punggunggku…"

Luhan masih berdiri dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, "Apa aku harus menaiki punggunggmu? Jarak antara taman ini dan gedung cukup jauh dan aku berat, lebih baik aku jalan kaki saja hehehe..." kekehan garing Luhan membuat Kai menjadi dingin dan mulai bangkit berdiri. Ia mendiamkan Luhan, Sampai kapanpun dan dimanapun tetap saja Luhan masih canggung jika berdampingan bersama Kai.

_Beberapa menit kemudian,_

"K-kai…" panggil lirih Luhan dengan ragu, ia tahu Kai pasti marah dengan kejadian ini, apalagi hari dimana ia pertama kali bekerja harus membuat kesan menjadi anak yang baik-baik tetapi kini ia membuat onar dan menjadikan semuanya kacau apalagi dengan jadwal Kai yang tentu menjadi berantakan.

"K-kai…" ucap Luhan sekali lagi. Namun Kai masih diam dan hanya fokus berjalan pelan, Luhan membuntututi, dan hanya mengekorinya dari belakang.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Luhan menggigit-gigiti kukunya gugup dan bimbang. Ia mengela nafas dan masih menetralkan kecanggungannya bersama Kai.

Luhan merasa bersalah. Harusnya ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Kai, bukan malah menyakiti hatinya seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku Kai…" tambah Luhan dengan mata terpejam, hingga pria manis berkulit tan yang berada dihadapannya menghentikan gerak majunya.

Luhan membuka matanya sebelah, menengok dan memastikan apakah Kai marah padanya?

Namun pria tan itu membalikkan badan dan menepis jarak diantara mereka berdua. Kai menyibak rambut Luhan yang menutupi mata.

CUP

Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat dipipi kanan Luhan, ia terlonjak kaget. Baru kali ini Kai menciumnya, meskipun hanya sebatas ciuman pada pipi.

"Maafkan aku kai." Kata Luhan sedikit terbata.

Kai hanya mengangguk mengiyakan untuk merespon pernyataan Luhan, "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan hyung… Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Kata-kata itu terucap lagi untuk kedua kalinya, keluar dengan mudah dari mulut Kai. Kai sangat berharap Luhan akan menerima cintanya kali ini. Karena Kai melihat Luhan memilih meninggalkan Sehun disana, dan lebih memilih berlari mengejar untuk menemuinya

Pengorbanan Kai sudah melebihi apapun, Kai sudah suka rela memasukkan dirinya menjadi karyawan perusahaan terkenal tanpa dipersulit. Sudah saatnya Luhan membalas budi kebaikan Kai.

_Aku salah, maafkan aku Kai. __Aku __tidak ingin meng__ulang __kesalahan __untuk kedua kalinya__. Meskipun __aku tak bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu__ karena aku sudah kotor, tak suci lagi__, maafkan aku karena telah mengecewakan dan menyakiti hatimu. Dan terima kasih karena kau telah mempercayakan cinta dan hatimu kepadaku.-Luhan-_

"Aku….a-ku mau Kai… Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu" Luhan tersenyum tulus pada Kai, Kaipun membalas senyuman untuk Luhan. Mereka saling berpelukkan erat. Tentu saja Kai sangat senang, pada akhirnya cinta seorang Kai dibalas oleh sang pujaan hati.

_Luhan__ hyung__, ak__u__ ingin __selalu __melihat dirimu seperti ini__. A__ku ingin kau __selalu __tersenyu__m dan berbahagia. Aku tidak ingin kau__ terlihat sakit dan lemah.__ Aku mencintaimu Luhan hyung.-Kai-_

"Kau sangat pucat hyung. Lebih baik aku mengantarmu ke apartemen, dan beristirahatlah disana… " kata Kai lembut.

"Tapi, ini pertama kalinya aku masuk bekerja di perusahaan ini, apa tidak apa-apa aku membolos?" kata Luhan.

Kai mengangguk.

**.**

**=00=**

**.**

Tok

Tok

Tok

Sebuah ketukan sopan terdengar dibalik pintu,

"Masuklah…" jawab wanita paruh baya yang parasnya masih cantik. Ia duduk dengan sangat anggun di meja kerjanya. Tak kalah cantik dengan gadis remaja berumur belasan tahun, ia memiliki kulit yang mulus dan kencang, rambutnyapun disemir cokelat sehingga ia terlihat masih muda padahal ia sudah memiliki seorang putera yang berumur 20 tahun.

Dua pria berbaju hitam dan kekar masuk kedalam ruangan yang terbilang sangat luas, salah satu orang itu berkata, "Nyonya, para wartawan menunggu anda didalam ruang konferensi pers…"

"Wartawan? Konferensi pers?" mata Nyonya Oh melonjak kaget.

"Saya tidak mengetahui detailnya Nyonya. Akan tetapi banyak wartawan yang berkumpul dan mendatangi perusahaan ini dibawah."

"Siapa yang mengundang mereka? Aku tidak merasa mengundang mereka. Kenapa kalian tidak menahannya saja agar tidak mengacau disini?"tambahnya.

"Maafkan kami, Kami tidak bisa menghentikan mereka Nyonya. Jumlahnya sangat banyak."

"Apa Oh Sehun mengizinkan mereka untuk melakukan wawancara?" tanya Nyonya Oh.

"Maaf Nyonya, saya tidak tahu. Tetapi semenjak tadi tuan Oh Sehun memang sudah berada disana." Kata orang yang menggunakan kacamata hitam disebelahnya.

,

,

Nyonya Oh memijat kedua pelipisnya, jika bukan Sehun siapa lagi. Ulahnya semakin mengacau, jalan pikirannya masih seperti anak kecil, tidak pernah berpikir secara matang, "Arrggghhh,Oh Sehun, kau akan membuat kacau apalagi." teriak Nyonya Oh frustasi.

Nyonya Oh cepat-cepat mengambil tas mewahnya yang berada diatas meja dan segera keluar dari ruangan.

**.**

**=00=**

**.**

"Terima kasih untuk para wartawan yang sudah menunggu kedatanganku disini. Aku akan melakukan konferensi pers tentang pernikahanku. Sebelum itu, aku akan menunggu Mommy terlebih dahulu agar beliau mendengar apa yang kukatakan. Silakan anda semua dapat menempati masing-masing pada tempat duduk yang sudah tersedia."

Para wartawan sudah rapi bersiap merekam acara ini. Kamera blitz tidak berhenti memotret fokus pada presedir muda terkaya saat ini di Korea Selatan yang sedang duduk dipodium depan.

Nyonya Oh menatap tajam ruangan yang bersekat kaca itu dan dengan terburu-buru ia masuk dalam ruangan konferensi pers, tepatnya disana ada Sehun, anaknya dan berpuluh-puluh wartawan didepannya yang siap dengan alat perekam maupun alat memotret.

Wanita paruh baya itu mulai berjalan lambat memasuki ruangan sambil tersenyum manis pada sejumlah wartawan dihadapannya yang sedari tadi beralih fokus merekam potret dirinya yang terlihat sangat anggun dengan belahan dada rendah. Ia melambaikan tangan kepada seluruh wartawan. Sebelum ia duduk disebelah kiri puteranya, ia membungkuk hormat.

Bagaimanapun juga Nyonya Oh tetap menjunjung tinggi reputasinya yang tinggi sebagai wanita karir tersukses dan memiliki hati malaikat didepan publik.

"uhum… " Sehun bedeham dan mulai berbicara pada para wartawan yang ada didepannya, "Baiklah kita akan memulai acara ini karena Mommy sudah datang."

"Kuharap, Mommy bersiap. Aku akan mengutarakan maksud ini dihadapan publik." Sehun membisikkan kata-kata itu dengan pelan dekat pada telinga ibunya, kemudian ia menatap lurus mata sang Ibu dengan raut wajah yang meyakinkan. Sedangkan Nyonya Oh dari awal sudah sangat gusar, ia tidak nyaman dan tidak tahan pada tempat duduknya yang sudah terasa panas.

Sehun mendekatkan mulutnya pada ujung mic,"Pertama-tama aku sangat berterima kasih pada semua wartawan yang sudah menghadiri konferensi pers ini. Oke mulai saja. Seperti yang kalian telah ketahui, aku adalah seorang gay. Dan aku telah mengenalkan kekasihku pada seluruh wartawan saat kami baru tiba dari Jepang. Sesuai janjiku kepadanya, aku akan menikahi kekasihku yang bernama Luhan dengan segera. "

Sehun berhenti sejenak lalu memandang melas kepada sang ibu yang kedua alisnya sudah berkerut menyatu, "Mommy-ku ini, sudah menyetujui hubungan kami dan menyetujui kami untuk menikah."

Sontak saja Nyonya Oh membelalakkan mata bulatnya itu.

Dalam kenyataannya Nyonya Oh sangat menentang puteranya itu menikah dengan pria jalang yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Bebet bobot pria jalang itu masih belum diketahui oleh Nyonya Oh.

Tangan Nyonya Oh mengepal geram, namun ia harus menahan diri agar ia tak marah diacara ini. Atau reputasi tentang sifat malaikat putih-nya itu akan hancur begitu saja. Dan publik akan menghujatnya habis-habisan. Ia harus menahannya.

Sehun melanjutkan bicaranya,"Jika boleh aku bercerita, aku sudah menanam benih diperut kekasihku, maka dari itu sebagai laki-laki bertanggung jawab aku akan menikahinya dengan segera. "

Nyonya Oh sangat geram karena perilaku dan kata-kata putranya itu. Emosinya memuncak, Ia ingin segera jatuh ke lantai menahan kepalanya yang sangat berat.

Dimana letak harga dirinya sekarang? Putera semata wayangnya sudah menghancurkan harga dirinya yang terlalu mahal itu. Harga dirinya jatuh seketika saat sang putera telah menyatakan ia menjadi seorang gay. Lebih parahnya, ia harus menelan pil pahit tentang kenyataan Sehun akan segera menikahi kekasihnya. Hal itu membuat Nyonya Oh malu setengah mati.

Wanita berparas cantik itu memegang pelipisnya yang semenjak tadi berdenyut nyeri. Menghadapi wartawan seperti ini membuat ia ingin keluar dari kenyataan. Pada akhirnya Nyonya Oh hanya mengikuti skenario sandiwara putranya, ia tahu bagaimana sikap putranya memang sangat keras kepala jika ia menginginkan sesuatu, pasti harus ia dapatkan segera.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan putera anda Nyonya Oh?" tanya salah satu wartawan.

Nyonya Oh masih terdiam, ia merasa malu menatap kamera didepannya. Namun ia berusaha menunjukkan sisi kebaikannya didepan umum, ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Ia berusaha tersenyum getir dan mulai berani menatap berpuluh-puluh orang dihadapannya sekarang, "I-iya, Aku menyetujui apapun yang dilakukan oleh anakku. Aku sangat menyayanginya. "ucapnya sangat lemah, tidak ada gairah lagi.

"Jika begitu secara tidak langsung anda menyetujui hubungan sesama jenis? Hubungan homoseksual ini masih dianggap tabu di Korea, dan ini adalah tindakan ilegal, apa anda menyetujui jika cinta yang tumbuh diantara laki-laki itu adalah hal yang wajar?" tanya seorang wartawan lagi.

Skakmat, ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan kata-katanya, matanya bergerak-gerik bingung, ia ingin seseorang segera menolongnya kini, namun tidak mungkin ada orang yang mau menolongnya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Tangan Nyonya Oh sudah berkeringat dingin. Walaupun AC menyala dengan suhu terdingin akan tetapi suasana menjadi bertambah panas.

Sedetik kemudian ada sebuah ide yang terlintas dalam pikiran Nyonya Oh, "Baiklah, jika aku memposisikan diri sebagai wanita yang normal, aku sangat menolak keras hubungan terlarang itu. Sangat menjijikan jika ada seorang laki-laki yang menyukai sesama jenisnya. Akan tetapi jika ditilik dari hati seorang ibu yang sangat menyayangi anaknya, apa yang ada dipikirkannya? Pasti yang terpenting adalah sebuah kebahagiaan untuk anaknya. Asal anak bahagia, sang ibu akan mendukungnya meskipun anaknya itu berperilaku menyimpang. Ibu mana yang hatinya tidak sakit melihat anak laki-lakinya tumbuh dewasa, namun ia lebih memilih pria untuk mendampingi hidupnya. Pasti setiap ibu merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku saat ini, dimana anak lelaki semata wayangnya memiliki orientasi seksual yang berbeda dari teman-temannya. "

Nyonya Oh tampak berpikir dan tertunduk lesu,"Saat pertama kali aku mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut anakku sendiri, itu rasanya sungguh menyakitkan, tetapi lambat laun aku sangat menyadari semuanya.. " Nyonya Oh mengehentikan kalimanya sejenak, karena matanya sudah memanas, dan bulir-bulir itu ingin meluncur keluar dari sudut matanya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tentu saja ini adalah sandiwara yang sudah terlanjur puteranya buat. Skenario ini tampak alami, ia tinggal melanjutkan perannya menjadi seorang ibu yang baik.

"Setiap orang berhak mencintai siapa saja, tak mengenal jenis, benda ataupun yang lain karena cinta itu bersifat abstrak, cinta itu sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, dan cinta tidak mengenal perbedaan. Tidak mungkin jika mereka saling mencintai, seorang ibu sepertiku akan melarangnya dan membuat mereka terpisah... " lanjut Nyonya Oh.

Kalimat-kalimat Nyonya Oh yang bijaksana sukses membuat sebagian orang disana menitikkan air mata. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak kuat dengan menahan air matanya yang terus bergulir dari pelupuk matanya. Tubuh Nyonya Oh bergetar, ia sesenggukan.

Ia sukses memerankan ibu yang baik.

Sehun membawanya dalam pelukan hangat seorang anak kepada sang ibu, lalu ia mengecup dahinya singkat.

Suasana haru yang membuat banyak orang menangis, termasuk para wartawan dan penonton yang bergender perempuan, mereka menyeka air matanya sambil melihat pemandangan haru dari ibu dan anak itu.

"Aku merestuimu nak, kau harus menjaganya dengan baik dan semoga kalian berbahagia." ucap Nyonya Oh sambil mengelus lembut pipi anaknya.

Suasana sangat ramai,semuanya berbisik-bisik, suasana menjadi sangat ribut.

"Benar-benar, Nyonya Oh adalah malaikat putih. Ia berhati malaikat, sangat baik… pantas saja ia dinobatkan sebagai malaikat putih…" Ujar salah satu penonton yang melihat tayangan live ini.

**.**

**=00=**

**.**

_Sehun mengukung tubuh Luhan yang berada dibawahnya dengan tatapan sayu. Kemudian ia__ mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Luhan dan melumatnya pelan, sedangkan Luhan hanya bergelinjang geli, menikmati aktifitas Sehun. _

_Sehun menyatukan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis Luhan. Awal mulanya ia hanya mengecup bibir Luhan namun ia melumatnya dengan kasar. __Ciuman ini sangat berbeda dengan ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya, ciuman penuh gairah. Sehun menggigit pelan bibir bawah Luhan hingga mulutnya terbuka lalu ia melesakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga hangat Luhan dan mengajak lidahnya saling bertaut membelit dengan penuh perasaan. Entah dorongan apa yang membuat Luhan memejamkan mata dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sehun lalu sesekali ia menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Menikmati saat bibirnya yang rakus mengulum, menggigit bibir bawah dan atas Sehun secara bergantian. _

_Sehun menjamah ceruk leher Luhan dan menciptakan bekas-bekas merah yang tertinggal disana. Kemudian bibir Sehun beralih, mula-mula ia mengecupkan bibirnya pada dada rata Luhan, lalu menggingit dan mengemut kedua putingnya saling berg__a__ntian sedangkan tangan Sehun masih berusaha membuka resleting celana Luhan. _

_Setelah terbuka ia mengeluarkan kejantanan yang sudah sedikit basah dari dalam celananya. Sehun menekan-nekan daerah itu dan mengocoknya dengan tempo pelan._

_"uhhhhh…Sehunnn …nnnn ngg…" desah Luhan menggelinjang nikmat saat kejantanannya diservice oleh tangan Sehun._

_Tanpa berkata-kata Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya ditengah-tengah selangkangan Luhan. ia memasukkan kejantanan Luhan kedalam mulut dan memaju-mundurkan dengan gerakan cepat._

_"Faster Sehuuunnnnaa… Aku…aku…akan..."__ lenguh Luhan._

_Crott_

_Crott_

_Lelehan-lelehan cairan sperma Luhan ditelan habis oleh Sehun. Ia membuka seluruh celana Luhan hingga bagian bawahnya terekspos jelas, lalu __ia __membuka kakiknya melebar._

_Sehun membuka letak sabuk dipingganggnya dan menurunkan resletingnya__. T__erpampang jelas sekarang kejantanan Sehun yang begitu besar._

_Mata __ Sehun__ sayu memandang tubuh Luhan yang sudah telanjang bulat. __Ia __sudah __di__penuh__i oleh__ nafsu__, ia__ tidak sabar memasukkan __'__itu__'__ kedalam lobang surga Luhan. Tanpa pemanasan Sehun langsung memasukkannya dengan sekali hentakan._

,

,

,

"AAAAAAA Sakiiiiiiiitttt tidaaakkk….. jangaaannnnn Sehunnnn…Kau kurang ajar Oh Sehuuuunnn..." jerit Luhan saat bangun dari tidurnya.

Luhan duduk pada ranjang dan membuka matanya segera. Keringat telah membasahi dahi dan pelipisnya, seperti ia habis mandi sangat basah kuyup.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Luhan masih terenggah-engah. Ia masih mengontrol nafas dan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi tidak beraturan. Ia mengambil minum yang letaknya dekat dengan ranjang,, "Huh ternyata hanya mimpi."

Luhan bergidik ngeri jika mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Ia berciuman panas dan bersetubuh lagi kedua kalinya bersama Oh Sehun yang mesum .

_Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi lagi._

Kejadian itu sangat dikutuk oleh Luhan. Selama ia masih bisa berusaha menolaknya keras-keras, ia akan menolaknya dan mendorong tubuh Sehun terjatuh ataupun akan menendang alat kelaminnya sekencang mungkin.

"Mimpi yang sangat aneh arrrgggghhh..." Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Menurut Luhan mimpi itu bagai bencana, karena berkaitan dengan Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun adalah sumber bencana untuk Luhan.

Kriukk,

Kriukk,

Kriukk,

Setelah bermimpi buruk ia merasa sangat lapar. Bunyi suara perutnya menggema.

Luhan menyibak selimutnya dan turun dari ranjang, kemudian ia berjalan menuju dapur yang berada dekat dengan kamar. Ya benar, apartemennya itu sangat sempit, bukan apartemen mewah seperti yang dibayangkan sebelumnya. Apartemennya itu sungguh sederhana namun masih layak dihuni untuk seorang Luhan.

Luhan bergerak mendekati lemari pendingin, Lalu ia membuka pintunya, "Hah, semuanya kosong. Persediaan sudah habis. Aku sangat malas keluar apartemen." keluh Luhan.

Cuaca sangat terik disiang hari. Benar-benar ia tak ingin keluar disaat matahari menyengat dan bisa membakar kulit. Namun perut tidak mau diajakk kompromi, sedari tadi ia meraung-raung meminta jatah makanan.

Luhan memilih berjalan kaki, karena minimarket tidak jauh dari apatemennya. Ia melewati jalan pintas yang agak sepi karena agar cepat sampai diminimarket.

Luhan meremas perutnya karena ia sudah tidak bisa menahan lapar, "Tunggu sebentar cacing-cacing manis, kalian harus sabar, setelah aku membeli makanan yang banyak, pasti kalian akan makan." ia mengelus-elus perutnya sendiri dan ia menelan ludahnya agar sedikit bisa untuk mengganjal laparnya.

**.**

**=00=**

**.**

Didalam mini market Luhan memilih banyak makanan, seperti sayuran, telur, beras, buah dan lainnya yang sudah habis. Setelah ia merasa cukup, Luhan meletakkan barang belanjaannya itu diatas meja kasir. Sambil menunggu sang kasir menghitung seluruh harga belanjaannya, Luhan menatap lurus ke arah luar. Ada mobil sedan yang terparkir disana, padahal hanya dirinyalah yang berbelanja disitu. Tak ada orang lain lagi.

Luhan melirik mesin yang tertera harga belanjaannya, "Semuanya 10000 won nona..." kata sang kasir. Luhan mengambil uang pas disaku celananya, lalu menyerahkan pada sang kasir.

Dompet Luhan memang masih berada di orang brengsek itu, sehingga ia berinisiatif langsung memblokir atmnya yang masih berada didompet, kemudian ia memindahkan uangnya pada atm lain.

"Selain ini, ada yang ingin anda beli lagi nona?" tanya kasir.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Ia terlalu sensitif dengan kata 'nona'. Sehun, Dokter Suho bahkan kasir ini seenak jidatnya memanggil ia nona. Namun memang benar, kenyataannya Luhan adalah pria yang sangat manis, cantik seperti gadis. Jika saja ia menambahkan rambutnya dengan wig panjang, dan mengganti pakainnya dengan dress selutut pasti tidak akan ada orang yang menyangka Luhan adalah seorang pria.

Luhan menggeleng lemah, ia tak protes lagi saat sang kasir memasukkan barang belanjaannya kedalam tas palstik.

Ia bergegas menuju apartemen, ia memilih jalan yang sama seperti yang ia lalui ketika berangkat ke minimarket. Jalanan yang sepi.

,

,

,

,

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti tepat dibelakang Luhan saat jalanan sudah mulai sepi dari orang. Empat orang berjas hitam dan berperawakan kekar serta tegap keluar dari mobil tersebut. Tak lama kemudian salah satu dari orang kekar itu membekap mulut Luhan dengan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi obat bius. Luhan sempat memberontak keras sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan. Sedangkan ketiga orang lainnya memegang cepat tangannya dan mengangkat tubuh Luhan kedalam mobil, hingga barang belanjaannya jatuh tercecer pada jalanan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Siapakah yang melakukan itu? Ehehheh….

Biasa TBC atau udah END nih?

Hehhehe…

Akhirnya kelar juga Chapter ini. Tulisanku tambah ancur heheh..

Chapter 4, penuh dengan cobaan hahha…

Kemarin aku ingin memilih hiatus karena sakit kepala yang mendera selama beberapa hari belum hilang juga. Tapi kemarin aku putuskan aku akan melanjutkan ff ini, dan benar saja kemarin moment Luhan muncul diteve. Hhehe aku jadi semangat lagi. Respon setelah melihat Mvnya. Terenyuh juga sedih… hiks. Suaranya lembut bagai malaikat. Hiks hiks.

Terima kasih untuk beberapa orang yang telah menyemangatiku untuk menulis chapter ini lewat FB.

Aku tidak pede dan lihai membuat scene NC. Bagaimana hot nggak? Semoga nggak mengecewakan hhaha…(sudah panas dingin pengen muntah ketika menulis bagian Ncnya…_)

Thanks to : **PandaYehet88/ /n13elf/1004baekie/Maple fujoshi2309/ Chagilu/ Lizze Gowsaldi/ .39/gigatri/rizkyhandayani89/nam mingyu/LiamDevi0315/Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi/ Lieya El/Syakila shine/ .96/ani n/**

Dan masih banyak lagi para readers yang sudah berkomentar dikolom review yang tidak bisa aku sebut satu per satu.

Terima kasih yang sudah memfollow ataupun favorit ff ini.

Untuk para silent reader, terima kasih karena sudah membaca ff ini, tapi akan lebih baiknya letakkan komentar walau hanya mengkritik akan aku terima dengan lapang dada. Karena tanpa komentar para readers, aku tidak bisa mengetahui letak mana tulisanku yang salah. Aku masih butuh kritik dan saran kalian.

Terima kasih semuanya...

Salam Seluhwa.

Wanna review again? :)


	5. Chapter 5 Alergi

**Marry me or ****Leave me...!**

By hwa794

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan

Other: Kai, Nyonya Oh, etc,

Genre: Romance. Marriage life. Comedy.

Length : Chapter 5, Alergi

Rated : T

This is HunHan/KaiLu pairing, jadi jika yang tak menyukai couple ini lebih baik tak usah membacanya.

Don't like Don't read, deal?

BoyxBoy

Yaoi

_Sebelumnya,_

_,_

_Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti tepat dibelakang Luhan. Empat orang berjas hitam dan berperawakan kekar serta tegap keluar dari mobil tersebut. Tak lama kemudian salah satu dari orang kekar itu menyekap mulut Luhan dengan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi obat bius. Luhan sempat memberontak sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan. Sedangkan ketiga orang lainnya memegang cepat dan mengangkat tubuh Luhan kedalam mobil, hingga barang belanjaannya jatuh tercecer pada jalanan._

**Chapter 5**

**Alergi**

**.**

**=00=**

**.**

Pagi hari dengan kebiasaan yang rutin. Sarapan dengan suasana selalu hening, hanya ada seorang pria berkulit tan saja diruangan luas nan lebar pada sebuah rumah mewah itu. Duduk sendirian berada dimeja makan itu sangat membosankan apalagi rumah seluas ini. Tanpa keluarga dan kekasih disisi Kai membuat hidupnya semakin jenuh.

Suara dentingan sendok bergesekan dengan piring menggema. Kai menghela nafas. Ia sangat kesepian. Ia berniat membawa Luhan kerumah mewahnya ini, agar ia tak menjadi kesepian. Lagi pula apartemen Luhan sudah tak layak huni. Sangat sempit dan sudah berumur tua.

Mengingat seorang Luhan, Kai mulai tersenyum senang ketika ia mengingat kejadian kembali ketika Luhan menerima perasaan cintanya. Cinta Kai kini tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jantungnya seakan ingin melonjak keluar, sangat bahagia, tidak dapat diutarakan.

Kring,

(Kakao talk masuk dari Sehun)

Kai menautkan pandangannya pada layar ponsel, ia geram dan mulai bangkit dari duduknya, tangannya mengepal erat dan meninjukan tangannya keras ke atas meja makan, "Apa ini maksudnya?" Kai membuang nafas berat. Ia tercengang tak percaya."Luhan… hyung kau…"

Sebuah foto dimana Luhan dan Sehun tidur bersama tanpa helaian benangpun berpelukan mesra.

Hati Kai teriris-iris, entah sejak kapan air mata disudut deras meluncur keluar.

"Sial kau Oh Sehun" Maki Kai.

**.**

**=00=**

**.**

Rasa pening, kepalanya agak berat untuk bangun. Kedua mata itu enggan terbuka. Rasanya terlalu nyaman tidur dikasur besar nan empuk tidak seperti biasanya, hanya menggunakan alas seadanya jika ia berada diapartemen-nya itu.

Aroma parfum stroberi dan mawar yang menyeruak menusuk-nusuk indra penciuman Luhan didalam ruangan itu membuat Luhan nyaman dan tak berminat untuk bangun.

Kepala Luhan terkantuk, lalu ia bangkit duduk dari ranjang dan mengambil air putih dari gelas yang ada pada meja disampingnya. Ia meneguk minumannya dengan mata masih menyipit. Rambutnya sedikit teracak. Ia belum sepenuhnya sadar. Masih bingung dengan keadaan disekelilingnya.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, ia jelas tak mengerti, ini kamar siapa? kamar ini terlalu luas untuk ditiduri seorang diri. Kamar ini pantas dihuni oleh dua sampai empat orang.

Disisi kanan ada sofa besar berwarna merah hati, dan disisi kiri ada sebuah meja rias dengan berbagai produk make up, dan ditengahnya ada sebuah ranjang super besar berkelambu warna merah jambu. Yang sekarang Luhan tempati itu.

Ranjang ini berseprei putih bersih tanpa noda, rapi dan memiliki busa yang empuk. Semuanya membuat tidur Luhan benar-benar terlelap nyenyak semalaman.

Kamar ini berbanding terbalik dengan apartemen Luhan yang sempit dan hanya mempunyai ranjang yang nyaman dipakai satu atau dua orang saja.

Luhan memincingkan matanya pada sebuah lukisan besar di arah kanan dinding. Ia turun dari ranjang dan mulai mendekati lukisan itu. Disana ada lukisan anak kecil dengan alis bertaut dan senyum terpaksa, sang ayah dan ibu mengecup pipi anaknya itu.

_2002 Ulang tahun anakku. Maafkan mama sayang._

Itulah pesan yang ada disamping foto.

Jari-jari lentik Luhan menelusuri beberapa foto yang ada dimeja, lagi-lagi foto anak kecil yang sama itu tersenyum dengan terpaksa. Namun Luhan menemukan satu foto dimana didalam foto itu ada dua anak yang masih polos yang saling merangkul bahu dengan akrab. Akan tetapi salah satu dari foto anak itu tidak menampilkan wajahnya pada kamera. Melainkan hanya terpampang rambut ikalnya saja.

Ia seperti dejavu, pikirannya melayang ke dua puluh tahun yang lalu, saat ia bermain dipantai dengan sahabat kecilnya, namun ia sangat sedikit mengingat masa kecilnya, tidak semua memori dan kenangan manis saat kecil diingat Luhan dengan baik.

**.**

**.**

**=00=**

**.**

**.**

Kai mencoba menghubungi Luhan. namun tak ada hasilnya. Kai jelas panik, raut wajahnya pucat dan terlihat lelah. Sudah dua jam ia berputar –putar Seoul namun jejak Luhan belum ditemukan. Sehun sangat pintar menyembunyikan Luhan dari Kai.

Rinai hujan rintik-rintik membasahi bumi, begitu pula hati pria berkulit tan itu yang kian bersedih. Ia menangis dibawah tetesan-tetesan air hujan . Tangisan yang tiada arti. Dinginnya angin malam menusuk kulit yang tak terlapisi pakaian tebal. Menggigil hebat. Bibir pucat pasi, tangan dan kaki kaku, tidur meringkuk seperti anak kucing yang kedinginan.

"Luhan hyung… kau berada dimana…"

"Oh Sehun kau… brengsek…" kata Kai kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=00=**

**.**

**.**

Pria berwajah cantik itu membuka jendela yang terbuat dari kaca transparan. Udara segar masuk dan angin semilir menerbangkan rambut blondenya. Sebuah pemandangan indah memukau dan memanjakan mata. Deretan pantai berair biru dan berpasir putih tercetak jelas. Gelombang air yang bergulung berurutan dan langit yang cerah membuat hati Luhan sangat nyaman dan tentram.

Ia sangat yakin ini adalah pulau tak berpenghuni. Pemandangan masih asri dan udarapun masih terasa sangat sejuk. Selain itu ia yakin pemilik resort ini bukan orang biasa, karena pemuda miskin sepertinya kini tidak akan bisa membeli pulau tersembunyi secantik ini. Seorang _Chaebol _ pasti yang membelinya.

Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya berniat menghubungi Kai namun sinyal ponselnya terbatas. Tak dapat menghubungi siapapun. Termasuk Kai dan Chanyeol. Setelah pria cantik itu berpikir lama ia baru mengingat jika dirinya sedang diculik orang, "Ah, aku sedang diculik? Oh Tuhan, aku dijadikan sandera…hoho jika saja aku akan dijual …Oh no, organku nanti dipotong-potong. Oh Tuhan tolonglah aku. Lindungi aku. "

Luhan berdiri mondar mandir dan melompat-lompat kecil, sesekali ia menggigit kuku-kukunya. Serangan panik mulai melandanya.

TUUUTTTUUUUUTTTTTT

(suara telepon resort berdering)

"Yeobeoseyo…" ucap Luhan.

"Aku menunggumu di gereja, jangan lupa kau gunakan pakaian yang telah kusiapkan. berdandanlah secantik mungkin. Disana kau akan dibantu para maidku. Kau harus tepat waktu."

Pippp…

(suara telepon langsung terputus)

"Yak… kau siapa? Hei beraninya kau memerintahku, cih " decih Luhan. ia benar-benar kesal.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Suara seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan mengetuk sembari membuka pintu kamar utama.

"Selamat pagi nona, kami diperintahkan oleh tuan muda untuk mengantarkan pakaian ini." Kata seorang maid perempuan.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan peralatan mandi, anda bisa mengambilnya dipojok kanan atas." Kata seorang maid yang lain.

"Kami dan penata rias akan kemari 15 menit kemudian. Jadi kami harap nona sudah selesai mandi. Jika butuh apapun, nona dapat memanggil kami dengan menekan tombol merah ini. Kami permisi, " para maid membungkuk hormat kepada Luhan sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Luhan tak habis pikir, ia hanya termenung, apa yang mereka katakan barusan. Dan siapa tuan muda. Seenaknya saja mereka memnggilnya nona. Luhan adalah seorang pria manly. Ia sangat manly, lihatlah perut sispack dan kakinya yang sedikit berurat. Panggilan nona tidak pantas untuknya. Nona adalah panggilan untuk para wanita.

Mata Luhan tertuju pada pakaian yang dibawa para maid tadi, ia mendengus kesal, "Hukk ini gaun putih panjang? Orang sinting siapa yang mengirim ini kepadaku..."

Mata Luhan seakan akan ingin keluar, kemudian ia memijat pelipisnya yang terasa nyut-nyutan. Sungguh amarahnya ingin meledak, ingin meninju orang yang mengirim pakaian itu.

.

**.**

**.**

**=00=.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan membasahi tubuhnya dengan shower yang mengucur dari atas rambut sampai kakinya. Kemudian ia berendam dalam air bercampur bunga mawar. Entah perasaan apa yang dirasakan Luhan saat ini. Perasaan aneh dan nyaman bercampur menjadi satu.

Setelah itu Luhan keluar kamar mandi dengan dalam keadaan rambut agak basah dan masih ada air yang menetes ddari kulit lehernya sampai dada ratanya. Ia hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi daerah privasinya itu.

Benar saja para maid sudah berjajar rapi menunggu Luhan keluar kamar mandi, "Silakan nona duduk, kami akan mendandani anda. "

Luhan menuruti saja perkataan mereka. Ia duduk membaca pesan pada ponselnya sementara para maid mengeringkan rambut Luhan yang masih basah dengan_ hairdryer_ sedangkan para maid pria yang sedikit gemulai memakaikan beberapa pakaian untuk Luhan. Luhan sudah mulai bosan dan akhirnya ia tertidur.

Sebuah gaun elegan panjang dijinjing seorang maid dan mulai memakaikannya pada Luhan yang sudah terlelap dikursi dengan eyeliner tebal, make up pengantin wanita yang sungguh cantik sempurna.

Mahkota berlian juga sudah terpasang pada rambut atasnya dan akhirnya penampilan sempurna…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=00=**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari berita televisi. Mendengar itu membuatku sangat bahagia karena Sehun sudah memilih pendamping hidupnya." Ujar kakek Sehun, "Kau harus merestui mereka, Oh Sena… "

Nyonya Oh menunduk diam, ia tak dapat melawan ayahnya itu.

"Aku sangat mendukung keputusan Sehun, dan aku menyukainya. Dia anak yang sangat lugu. Dia pantas menjadi pendamping Sehun." Sang kakek tersenyum girang.

Nyonya Oh lagi-lagi diam seribu bahasa.

"Aku ingin sekali cepat menimang cucu dari Sehun. " ucap kakek lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=00=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eungg…" lenguhan kecil keluar dari mulut tipisnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit matanya terbuka pelan sembari menggeliat nyaman, karena terlalu lelah dan sakit diseluruh badannya, ia terlalu malas memutuskan untuk tidak bergerak dulu.

Mata berbulu lentik itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Manik matanya bergerak-gerik memandang memutar ke dinding yang berwarna krem kalem, "Huh, aku tertidur…"

Tok

Tok

Tok

Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut ikal sebahu membuka pintu kamar bercorak cerah itu,"Luhan…" Panggilnya penuh kasih sayang. Sedangkan Luhan segera bangkit karena suara itu tidak asing lagi bagi dirinya, ia sangat merindukan suara itu semenjak ia tinggal di Jepang ia yang membatu mengurusi segala keperluannya. Sang pria cantik itu belum menyadari menggunakan gaun putih yang menjuntain kelantai, dan pada akhirnya kaki dengan sepatu hak tingginya tersandung. Jatuh.

PLUKK DUG

Luhan tersungkur jatuh kelantai. Ia meringis kesakitan , namun, " Ah. Sial apa ini!" Kemudian mata Luhan menyipit menatap lurus ke arah suara itu.

Luhan terkejut bukan main. Ia segera bangkit berdiri didepan cermin lebar nan tinggi dihadapannya. Pupil matanya mulai melebar. Ia melihat bayangan dirinya dari atas rambut sampai bawah kaki. Ia sangat telonjak kaget.

Luhan mencubit pipi kirinya, "Aw, sakit… ini nyata…"

Ini bukanlah Luhan yang manly, akan tetapi Luhan versi wanita. Ia menggunakan wig panjang berwarna coklat dibubuhi mahkota indah diatasnya lengkap dengan kerudung transparannya. Gaun putih berkerlap-kerlip panjang menjuntai ke lantai. Sepatu high heels yang lumayan tinggi. Dan yang lebih parah ia menggunakan make up tebal dan dada palsu seperti pengantin wanita sungguhan.

" Siapa yang mengerjaiku seperti ini huh…" Luhan rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga, harga diriinya sudah jatuh begitu saja. Karena memang Luhan lebih cantik jika ia menggunakan gaun seperti itu.

Wanita paruh baya yang berada tidak jauh dari Luhan hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya. Luhan tersenyum kecut tidak percaya apa yang terjadi,"Bibi Jung, kau disini?"

Bibi Jung menghampiri Luhan, "Kau sudah besar nak, aku sangat merestui kalian menikah."

Bibi Jung mengecup kening Luhan lembut, air mata harunya keluar, karena bagi bibi Jung Luhan sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Apa? Menikah?"

Bibi Jung mengangguk.

"Da-dan jangan bilang aku menikah dengan Se-" Ucapan Luhan terpotong karena telepon berdering lagi.

Gagang telepon dipegang dan diletakkan dekat telinga kanan Luhan. Dengan hati-hati Luhan berkata, _"Yeoboseyo…"_

_"Kau tak akan bisa kabur dariku Luhan, ini pulau tersembunyi, kau akan menikah denganku sekarang juga. Tidak ada kata penolakan."_

PIIIPPP

(telepon dimatikan.)

.

.

.

Seorang pengantin pria bergaun putih mulai masuk dari pintu gereja dengan membawa bunga. Ia diikuti oleh Bibi Jung dan juga dayang-dayang kecil yang mengekor membantu mengangkat gaunnya yang sangat sulit digerakkan.

Pria bertuksedo putih menyambut pengantinnya dengan senyum riang. Tangannya menyambut sang pengantin dengan pelan.

Dua insan pria berdiri didepan altar yang satu pria berkuit tan sedangkan yang lainnya pria layak perempuan, ia sangat manis dan cantik. Mereka sudah berdiri berdiri didepan altar. Menunggu pengesahan dihadapan Tuhan, pastur dan para hadirin.

"Bersediakah tuan Oh Sehun menjadi pendamping hidup nona Luhan dalam suka dan duka ?"

"Saya Bersedia."

"Nona Luhan apa anda bersedia menjadi pendamping hidup tuan Oh Sehun dalam suka dan duka?"

Luhan masih fokus kepada wajah tampan disampingnya itu.

"Luhan…" Panggil lirih Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Saya ulangi apa anda bersedia menjadi pendamping hidup tuan Oh Sehun dalam suka dan duka?"

"Y-ya sa-saya bersedia" ucap Luhan sangat gugup. Pipinya benar-benar merah.

Mereka berdua telah sah mengucapkan janji sehidup semati bersama. Menikah dan menjalin hubungan layaknya pasangan suami dan istri.

Sehun memegang bahu Luhan dan menarik tengkuknya, ia mencium lembut sang istri. Ciuman seperti kapas. Ini melebihi apapun. Ciuman yang baru dirasakan Luhan dari Oh Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**=00=**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul Korea.**

Sebuah mobil sedan mercedes hitam berhenti didepan rumah mewah yang berhalaman luas. Bunyi klakson mobil membuat pagar yang berteralis besi itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Luhan sudah mengambil ancang-ancang jika Sehun akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak padanya. ia selalu menghadap dan menatap keluar jendela mobil.

Luhan tak mau sedikitpun melihat Sehun yang sedang fokus menyetir.

Sehun turun dari mobil dan membukakkan pintu sang pengantin 'wanitanya'.

Dengan susah payah Luhan turun dari mobil. Ia menjinjing gaun putih yang mengembang panjang itu. Sehun tampak memperhatikannya seksama\.

Sehun tidak bisa membiarkan pengantinnyan berjalan dengan susah payah. Ia segera mengangkat tubuh Luhan. lalu ia menggendongnya ala bridal style masuk ke area pintu yang dilapisi oleh besi..

Sehun menekankan jempol jari kanannya pada satu alat, kemudian blam pintu rumahnya terbuka.

"Ini adalah rumah kita" kata Sehun, Luhan masih merangkulkan erat kedua tanggannya pada leher Sehun. Pria berdarah China itu masih bungkam.

_Tampan, sungguh tampan, yak Luhan kau berkata apa… tidak, Sehun tidak tampan tapi ia sangat tampan._

.

.

.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, jika kau nseperti itu kau akan jatuh pada pesonaku. " ucap Sehun percaya diri.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Uhmm… ti-tidak, siapa yang memandangimu… aku tidak sudi memandangi orang mesum semacam dirimu itu..."

Sehun tertawa, "Mesum tapi kau sangat menyukainya kan? Jawab dan jangan berbohong."

"Ti-tidak, aku-"

Chupp

Bibir Sehun mengecup bibir manis Luhan,"Itulah hukumanmu karena kau sudah berani berbohong kepadaku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=00=.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah, sudah dua hari mereka menjadi suami istri. Namun hanya Kai yang belum mengetahui.

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Luhan, dan sesekali menghirup aroma sampo yang masih tercium pada hidung Sehun," Minggir mesum… apa kau buta? Aku sedang memasak."

"Kau memasak apa sayang?"

Sehun masih menciumi tengkuknya sedangkan Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia ingin marah dan ingin saja menginjak kaki Sehun yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Jawab atau akan kucium?" kata Sehun.

"Nasi goreng…" jawab Luhan ketus.

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan. ia menatap istrinya berpeluh yang sedang memasukkan nasi pada wajan yang penuh dengan bumbu,"Wah pasti rasanya enak sekali…" kata Sehun dengan senyum mengembang.

"Aku akan menyiapkan piringnya dulu." Ujar Sehun berjalan berbalik mengambil piring diatas rak.

Sementara itu, Luhan mendumal, "Rasakan saja ini Sehun. Sekali-kali kau harus diberi pelajaran"

Luhan menambahkan bubuk seafood dan cabai dalam porsi besar.

,

,

"Ayo makan Sehunna… istrimu ini masih baik membuatkan makanan yang enak untukmu."Dengan senyum terpaksa Luhan menghidangkan nasi goreng itu dengan penampilan yang menggiurkan.

Tanpa ada rasa curiga Sehun menyuapkan satu dan dua sendok ke dalam mulutnya.

Namun tiba-tiba,"Uhuk-uhuk… aduh kulitku sangat gatal. Nafasku sesak. Kau menambahkan apa ke dalam makananku Luhan?" Sehun masih menggaruk-garuk kulitnya dan nafasnya masih tersengal.

Tanpa ada rasa berdosa Luhan menjawab jujur."Hanya menambahkan bubuk seafood dan cabai saja."

"Aku alergi…uhuk..uhukk.."

Sehun terbatuk-batuk, keadaannya lemas, dan pada akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan.

Luhan panik, ia bingung apa yang terjadi pada Sehun yang sudah jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri."Sehun.. Sehun… Kau tak apa-apa? Sehun…"

Luhan mengggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sehun, namun Sehun masih tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Kkk biasalah END atau TBC,

Cerita ini semakin membosankan kan hahaha...

Huaa akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini.

Huhu maaf karena postingan ini terlambat karena aku masuk rumah sakit dan tidak boleh terlalu lelah.

Wanna review again?


	6. Chapter 6 Your Punishment

**Marry me or ****Leave me...!**

By hwa794

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan

Other: Kai, Nyonya Oh, etc,

Genre: Romance. Marriage life. /Comfort

Length : Chapter 6, Your Punishment

Rated : M

**Warning NC 21, yang masih dibawah umur****,**** saya mohon jangan membacanya.**

This is HunHan/KaiLu pairing, jadi jika yang tak menyukai couple ini lebih baik tak usah membacanya.

Don't like Don't read, deal?

BoyxBoy

Yaoi

Sebelumnya,

Sehun terbatuk-batuk, keadaannya lemas, dan pada akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan.

Luhan panik, ia bingung apa yang terjadi pada Sehun yang sudah jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri."Sehun.. Sehun… Kau tak apa-apa? Sehun…"

Luhan mengggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sehun, namun Sehun masih tak sadarkan diri.

=000=

.

.

**Chapter 6**

**Your Punishment**

.

.

=000=

.

._** Happy reading**_

.

Seorang nenek menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kai yang masih dalam alam mimpinya,"Hei, anak muda, anak muda ayo bangun, kenapa kau tertidur disini?"

Kai mengerjapkan matanya sesekali, bola matanya sensitif, membuka perlahan menyapa sinar matahari yang mulai terang menyilaukan mata, badannya didudukkan dan punggungnya disandarkan pada kepala kursi. Kai membuka matanya melebar."Nenek Kim…" ucap Kai lalu berusaha bangkit. Ia membungkukkan badannya sopan.

Nenek Kim heran, ia memang agak pikun. Padahal Kai sudah memberi tahu tujuannya datang kemari untuk apa. Tetapi nenek Kim tetap saja mempunyai ingatan yang sangat minim, ia tak bisa mengingat hal sepele semacam itu,"Apa yang kau lakukan didepan sini? Kau tertidur diluar sini semalaman?"

Kai menoleh ke arah pintu apartement Luhan,"Aku menunggu Luhan nek, apa dia sudah pulang?"

Nenek Kim sempat berpikir lama,"Luhan? itu nama makanan? Sepertinya itu bukan makanan asal Korea kan? Aku belum mencobanya anak muda, aku harus pergi ke supermarket terlebih dulu untuk membelinya." nenek Kim mengulum senyum.

Kaipun hanya terkekeh mendengar nenek Kim berbicara sangat lucu,"Luhan bukan makanan nek, Luhan adalah kekasihku, jika dia sudah pulang, aku harap nenek Kim bisa memeberitahuku… besok aku akan kesini lagi."

Nenek Kim memanggil anaknya yang berada didalam kamar apartementnya,

"Junhee, Junhee kemarilah…. Bantu aku membawa ini…"

Setelah ia memanggil anaknya Nenek Kim masih merasa bingung dengan Kai, "Ah kekasihmu ya, aku kira itu sejenis makanan lezat …"

Kai menahan geli diperutnya,"Baiklah nek aku pulang."

"Iya hati-hati dijalan…" jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Baik nek..." Kai membungkuk pada nenek Kim.

.

.

=000=

.

.

"Sehun, Sehun, bangunlah, kau kenapa?" teriak Luhan.

Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sehun. ia sungguh panik setengah mati, keadaan Sehun yang tengah tak sadarkan diri dan terbatuk-batuk membuat Luhan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan terlebih dulu.

Keringat dingin terus meluncur dari dahi Sehun, matanya masih enggan terbuka. Luhan sontak langsung mengangkat tubuh Sehun ke atas punggungnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kunci mobil Sehun yang berada didalam saku jasnya yang tergeletak dikursi. Diambilnya kunci itu secepat kilat.

Pria cantik itu bergegas menuju garasi rumah sambil menggendong tubuh Sehun yang lumayan berat. Yang Luhan lakukan pertama kali adalah meletakkan badan Sehun ke dalam depan jok mobil. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan meyetir dijalan raya Korea. Ia tak habis pikir, tak pernah terlintas olehnya kejadian menegangkan seperti ini. Ini pertaruhan nyawa. Hidup dan mati Sehun.

Ditancapkannya pedal gas dengan kecepatan maksimal. Pandangan Luhan fokus ke jalan raya yang agak padat pagi hari ini. Terlihat pada manik Luhan yang sedikit agak panik. Ia sesekali melirik Sehun yang tak berdaya berada disamping kanannya.

Sehun mulai merintih, terbangun setengah sadar, "Lu, Luhan…" panggilnya lirih.

Tangan kanan Luhan melai melepas setir kemudian beralih menggenggam tangan basah Sehun yang penuh dengan keringat dingin, "Sehun, bertahanlah, kau kuatkan? demi aku, ayo kuat."

"Sa-sakit…" rancau Sehun kepada Luhan yang benar-benar sudah kebingungan, "Uhuk, uhuk, aku sakit Lu… kau jahat..." Sehun terbatuk-batuk, tangan kanannya menepuk tepat didadanya beberapa kali. Ia masih setengah sadar mata enggan terbuka dengan keadaan tubuh bermandi keringat dingin.

"Sabar Sehun, kita akan sampai tiba di rumah sakit segera. Kau harus kuat." tangan Luhan mencengkram erat pada jari-jari lentik Sehun menyalurkan kekuatan agar tetap bisa bertahan.

Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa kepadamu Sehun, coba bertahanlah demi aku. Ya Tuhan tolong Sehun. Selamatkan dia untukku. Ini memang salahku.

Luhan masih menggenggam tangan Sehun setelah tubuhnya diangkat keatas ranjang dorong untuk menuju ke ruang IGD. Dokter yang berjaga mulai berhambur menangani Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan.

Seorang perawat memasangkan sebuah selang bantuan pernafasan, kemudian ada pula yang memasangkan selang infus pada pergelangan tangan Sehun. Sang dokterpun memeriksa keadaan Sehun, sedangkan sang pria cantik itu panik menunggu Sehun di ruang tunggu.

_Aku berharap Sehun akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan merasa bersalah jika dia sakit. Sehun sakit karena aku. Aku yang menyebabkan Sehun sakit._

Rasa bersalah berputar-putar terus dibenak Luhan.

_Ya Tuhan aku berharap Sehun segera sehat. Aku berjanji akan membantunya segera sembuh._

Luhan mengernyit. Ia mengapitkan kedua tangannya menjadi satu. Ia tak bisa tenang, berjalan mondar-mandir masih dalam keadaan sangat panik.

Kemudian Luhan duduk dikursi tunggu dekat ruang IGD. Ia sungguh gugup menunggu Sehun yang kini berada didalam sana, sang suami yang masih diruang IGD.

Beberapa perawat yang keluar masuk bergantian membuat Luhan selalu terlonjak kaget. Saat pintu terbuka dan beberapa perawat keluar, Luhan cepat-cepat berdiri dan mengantisipasi, namun beberapa perawat menatapku aneh dan salah seorang perawat berkata, "sabar nona Luhan, tunggu sampai dokter keluar."

Luhan menangkup kedua tangannya gugup dan duduk kembali. Tiba-tiba tubuh Luhan dipeluk dari samping, membuat Luhan kembali terlonjak dan menoleh.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Nyonya Oh menatap Luhan, ia menggenggam tangannya dengan bergetar,"Luhan kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku huh? Aku sangat kecewa kepadamu. "

"Nyonya Oh…" Didasar hati Oh Luhan sudah sangat terenyuh melihat wajah Nyonya Oh yang sangat panik melebihi dirinya.

"Aku telah diberi tahu Dokter Suho, dokter pribadi Sehun, dia mengatakan Sehun masuk rumah sakit pagi tadi. Aku langsung kesini…"

Dengan menunduk Luhan berkata, "Maafkan aku nyonya Oh, aku salah… aku terlalu panik sehingga tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan…Maafkan aku..."

Nada suara Nyonya Oh agak keras,"Jika saja aku masih belum menerimamu sebagai menantuku, rambutmu sudah aku jambak sampai habis… karena kau telah melukai anak kesayanganku…kau tahu aku masih saja membencimu?"

Luhan makin menundukkan kepalanya, ia memang bersalah.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berjas putih keluar dari ruangan IGD, dan berkata," apa disini ada yang bernama Luhan, tuan Oh Sehun selalu memanggil nama Luhan… silakan masuk."

Luhan maju satu langkah ke depan, "aku Luhan…"

"Mari masuk. Ikuti aku "

.

.

Seorang perawat menanyakan hal yang membuat Luhan semakin bersalah,"Kau menambahkan apa kedalam makanan tuan Oh Sehun?"

Entah perawat itu seolah tahu jika Luhalah yang bersalah disini.

"Aku…aku tidak tahu kalau Sehun mempunyai alergi. Aku mencampurkan bubuk seafood dan cabai kedalam masakan Sehun. Aku …aku merasa bersalah…" Luhan menunduk sedih.

Tiba-tiba topik pembicaraan dialihkan,"Kalian pasangan gay?" tanya seorang perawat lagi, "Kau istrinya?" tambah perawat itu sambil mendecih jijik menatap Luhan.

Sang perawat menyembunyikan tawanya saat berbincang dengan temannya yang sesekali melihat Luhan begitu rendah.

Jaraknya jauh namun terdengar oleh Luhan sebuah olokan pedas, "Dasar sampah masyarakat,aku tidak menyukai kaum gay… entah kenapa masih ada sampah disekeliling kita" beberapa perawat yang membicarakan Luhan.

"Aku juga sangat tidak suka." Tambahnya.

"Iya aku juga sama." timpal perawat lain.

"Apa kalian dibayar bekerja disini hanya untuk merumpi? Menggosipkan orang, huh?" sang kepala dokter menghampiri mereka yang menggerombol, "Sekarang ayo, bubar…"

Mereka membubarkan diri,

Sambil berjalan perawat-perawat itu tak henti-hentinya membicarakan Luhan,"aku tidak tahu jika aku yang menjadi ibu pasangan gay itu, pasti aku akan malu kepada mereka dan akan mengusirnya dari rumah. Aku tak ingin sampah berkeliaran disekitar rumah. hhahha" seorang perawat keluar dari IGD dan berpapasan bertemu nyonya Oh.

Nyonya Oh tahu siapa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh perawat-perawat itu. Itu adalah anak dan menantunya. Pasangan gay dan ibu dari pasangan gay.

Tangannya mulai geram, "Hei, apa kalian tidak mempunyai pekerjaan selain menggosip? Pasien kalian masih banyak kenapa kalian menggosip disini?" ia setengah berteriak kepada perawat-perawat itu. Perawat-perawat itu ketakutan dan lari.

.

.

Luhan mendekati ranjang Sehun, "Sehun, ini aku… kau sudah membaik?"

Sehun duduk dari tempat tidurnya, "Luhan, aku ingin pulang…" rengek Sehun kepada Luhan yang tengah menghampirinya.

"Iya jika dokter mengizinkanmu pulang, kita akan pulang…"

Seorang dokter masuk ke ruangan Sehun,"Pasien Oh Sehun sudah bisa pulang. Tolong perhatikan pola makan dan kau harus tahu makanan apa saja yang tidak boleh dimakan oleh tuan Oh Sehun. Dia terkena alergi. Dia tidak boleh memakan seafood. Tolong jaga makananmu tuan Oh."

Sehun menepuk bahu Luhan,"Baik dokter, istriku tak akan membiarkanku sakit lagi, benar begitu sayang?"

"I-iya…" jawab Luhan dengan senyum terpaksa.

_Tetap saja Sehun berperilaku mesum akan kembali._

.

.

.

=000=

.

.

Pencarian Kai tidak sia-sia. Ia mendatangi kembali apartement Luhan saat itu Luhan kebetulan berkunjung ke apartementnya yang sederhana itu.

"Luhan Hyung…" panggil Kai pelan.

Kai mendekat ke arah Luhan yang sedang menekan tombol _password_ apartemennya dengan raut wajah sedih, ia menahan rindu selama beberapa hari. Tak melihat wajahnya saja sama seperti ia beberapa tahun tidak bertemu dengannya. Membuat ia ingin mendekapnya erat dan tak ingin ia lepas.

"Kai…" Luhan tersenyum manis kepadanya, namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Rasa bersalah yang menghinggap pada lubuk hatinya. Ia sudah membohongi Kai, ia mengkhianati Kai, Luhan telah mencampakan cinta Kai. Luhan masih menjadi kekasihnya sampai saat ini namun Kai belum mengetahui jika Luhan sudah menikah dengan Sehun. Semenjak Luhan berada disisi Sehun, ia tidak memperbolehkan siapapun mendekati Luhan, termasuk Kai.

Luhan mengisyaratkan Kai untuk mengikutinya,"Masuklah Kai…"

.

.

.

Luhan menyeduh kopi dan memberikan sedikit gula kemudian mengaduknya menjadi satu dengan air," duduklah dulu Kai…minum kopi ini dulu."

Dua cangkir kopi sudah siap,

Kai duduk dikursi dekat jendela, sesekali ia memandang wajah cantik Luhan, "hyung, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Kai menyesap kopinya pelan.

Luhan mengikuti Kai duduk disampingnya, "Kau ingin berkata ap-a Kai?" Luhan merasa gugup, ia memainkan jari-jarinya.

Kai menatap kilat mata Luhan yang tengah memutarkan bola matanya bertemu dengan mata Kai, " beberapa hari ini kau menghilang, sebenarnya kau kemana hyung? Apa karena aku menyatakan cinta kepadamu, lalu kau bersembunyi dariku jadi kau tidak mau menemuiku lagi, begitu?"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, dengan cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bu-bukan seperti itu Kai, aku… aku…" namun kini Luhan menunduk, ia menatap jari-jarinya saja yang membeku putih.

Kai mendekatkan dirinya kepada tubuh Luhan, "Bisakah kau selalu berada disampingku Luhan hyung? Saat aku senang, disaat aku sedih, apa kau mau?"

Perkataan itu membuat Luhan berkesiap bangkit dari duduknya. Kai mulai mendesaknya, "hyung, kau akan sakit jika berada didekat Sehun, kau belum tahu apa yang direncanakan Sehun, dia akan menyakitimu hyung. Percayalah kepadaku. "

Kai memegang kedua sisi lengan Luhan dan sedikit mencengkramnya. "Aku sangat menyayangimu hyung, aku mencintaimu melebihi cinta pura-pura si brengsek itu. Dia hanya mengambil untung saja darimu."

Lengan Kai memeluk tubuh Luhan yang sedang membeku ditempat. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, "Kai…aku… sudah memilih jalanku sendiri." Luhan melepaskan pelukan Kai dengan kuat. Ia tak mau ini menjadi sebuah kesalah pahaman lagi diantara mereka.

"Kau menerimaku saat itu, itu adalah jalanmu kan hyung? Kau tidak menyesalinya kan?" Kai mengguncang-guncangkan badan Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, menahan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan, rasanya susah sekali mengungkapkan sebuah kebenaran dan kenyataan,"Bukan itu Kai…tapi..." kata-kata Luhan tertahan, ia tercengang melihat sosok jangkung yang berada diarea pintu apartement Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kai?" suara agak berat sedang menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dan menyapa hangat kepada sang pria berkulit hitam itu.

_Aku mohon, jangan kau katakankenyataan itu dulu kalau kita sudah menikah Sehun. Aku tak ingin Kai sakit hati karena aku lagi._

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, kedua matanya mengisyaratkan kepada Sehun agar ia bungkam tentang kenyataan yang sesungguhnya bahwa mereka sudah menikah.

_Walaupun pahit,aku akan mengatakan kenyataan ini dengan mulutku sendiri kepada Kai. Aku tak mau kalau Sehun yang mengatakannya kepada akan lebih menyakitkan jika mendengarnya dari orang lain._

.

.

=000=

.

.

Malam telah menampakkan gelapnya, Sehun menarik tangan Sehun dengan kasar masuk kedalam rumah besar Sehun.

Didorongnya tubuh Luhan menghadap tembok. Sehun mengunci pergerakan Luhan. ini mungkin hukuman kecemburuan Sehun kepada Luhan.

Sehun mencium tengkuk leher Luhan dari belakang, tangan kanannya menyibak pakaian dan menelusup masuk kemudian menggerayangi nipple-Luhan. ia sentuh dan memelintir nipple Luhan. Luhan menggelinjang geli.

"ahh…ahhh…nnnn…nnnn" rintih Luhan."Sehuniiieehhh, huh…" rancaunya kembali.

"Kau sudah menjadi milikku Luhan. kau tak boleh berhubungan dengan Kai, si hitam itu lagi."

"Hah…Hah..Se-hun..."

"Aku akan memberimu hukuman yang nikmat, kau pasti belum pernah merasakan ini. Aku akan memberimu kenikmatan…" ucap Sehun sambil sesekali mengecup dan mengulum telinga dan leher Luhan.

Kling,

Sehun membuka _belt_ Luhan dan membuka resleting celananya dari belakang hingga celananya turun sampai mata kakinya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun memasukkan kejantanannya pada _hole_ Luhan dengan sekali hentakan saja. ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya pelan. Luhan hanya diam ditempat, ia memejamkan matanya dari sudut-sudut kedua matanya keluar butir-butir kristal.

"Ah!Ahh, sa-kit, ini sa-kit…Sehun..." Luhan merintih, ia menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh kebawah. Ia benar-benar lemas.

.

.

Sehun berteriak keras,"Kau sangat sempit Lu…"

Luhan benar-benar kesal, "Milikmu saja yang besar brengsek…" Luhan menahan klimaksnya,"Ini sangat sakit Sehunn…" Ujar Luhan merintih kesakitan.

"Ini hukumanmu sayang…terimalah dengan senang…."

Sehun membungkam mulut Luhan dengan ciuman lembutnya. Lalu Sehun mengerlingkan mata nakalnya kepada Luhan,"Aku belum merasakan malam pertama dengan istriku sendiri. Semenjak hari itu aku selalu menahan nafsuku ketika melihatmu hanya memakai handuk sebatas pinggang. Itu membuat gairahku memuncak Luhan. Melihat pahamu itu membuat air liurku ingin menetes, aku mengecap setiap inci kulitmu Lu, kau begitu mempesona…kau semakin cantik."

Sehun mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Luhan, "Perbolehkan aku pergi Sehun…" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan menahan desahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Luhan memohon, namun Sehun semakin menancapkan kejantanannya lebih dalam dan tetap mempercepat gerakannya.

"Cu-kuupp Sehun….ahhh…ahhh"

"Belum, aku belum puas memakanmu Luhan sayang."

Sehun membuka kemeja Luhan yang masih terpakai dengan kancing yang sudah terbuka, lalu ia mendorong badan Luhan dengan kejantanan Sehun yang masih tertanam pada _hole_ Luhan, lalu menuntunnya tidur hingga berbaring ke ranjang berukuran king size. Sehun berada diatas Luhan, menopang tubuhnya.

"ahhh, ahhhh….ahhhh,…."

Sehun mulai menggigit-gigiti setiap inci kulit Luhan. ia meninggalkan bekas membuka lebar kaki Luhan dan memasukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam sampai menumbuk titik sensitif Luhan.

Didudukkannya Luhan berada dipangkuan Sehun, hole Luhan dan perut Sehun sudah banjir dengan cairan Luhan yang merembes keluar. Kulit keduanya menyatu berpadu dengan suasana yang panas, mengalir bulir-bulir keringat diantara keduanya yang menyatu menjadi satu. Rambut mereka basah. Terlihat seksi.

Kedua tangan Luhan memeluk erat tubuh Sehun yang masih menumbuk Luhan.

Crott

Crott

"Ahhh, aku keluar Lu…" desah Sehun klimaks.

"Sehunn…eunggg..." Luhan masih menahan suaranya agar tak keluar menjijikan akan tetapi kali ini ia tidak bisa menahannya.

"hah…hah… Luhan…."

Luhan mengeratkan dekapan tangannya kepada Sehun. Ini sangat sakit untuk Luhan. Sehun memasukkannya dengan cara kasar. Ia sangat tidak menyukai perlakuan kasarnya. Sehun terlalu bernafsu dengan amarah mencumbu Luhan.

Mereka jatuh ke ranjang sambil berpelukan dan perlahan mereka masuk kedalam alam mimpi. Tertidur pulas.

.

.

=000=

.

.

.

Malam ini berbeda untuk Sehun, hari ini ia tinggal didalam apartement Luhan, jika saja Luhan tidak memaksa Sehun, ia tidak mau tinggal diruangan sempit dan tua seperti apartement Luhan.

Ini akan menjadi tantangan bagi Sehun.

#

1

2

3

DEPPP

Tiba-tiba lampu mulai padam, semua menjadi gelap. "Aaaaa gelap, Luhan kau berada dimana, aku tak bisa melihatmu… jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Luhan menjauh dari tempat Sehun berdiri, ia benar-benar puas melihat Sehun ketakutan seperti anak kecil. Ia terkekeh geli.

"kenapa padam? Apa kau belum membayar tagihan listrikmu Lu?

"Hehhe belum. Selama kau menculikku kemarin itu, aku belum pernah mengurus apartement ini lagi. Jadi rasakan dan nikmati saja kegelapan ini. Ini juga semua karena salahmu Sehun.."

_Rasakan saja kau tuan brengsek._

"Kau tahu aku takut gelap Lu, aku bilang jangan meninggalkan aku..." Luhan tetap menyembunyikan tawa gelinya. Benar-benar lucu, Oh Sehun seorang presedir kaya namun takut gelap.

"huummm tidak semudah itu Oh Sehun, ada syaratnya…"

"Kau harus mau menerima hadiah yang akan kuberikan besok untukmu…"

"Hadiah, hadiah apa?"

Luhan tertawa keras, ia sangat puas dengan ini."hehhe… rahasia… kau akan mengetahuinya besok."

Dengan masih mencari tangan Luhan, suara Sehun benar-benar bergetar,"Tapi kau janji akan terus disampingku, uhmmm aku akan memelukmu dalam tidurku, bagaimana?"

_Huh sangat menyebalkan, tapi tunggu kejutan besok Oh Sehun…kau akan malu dan dipermalukan oleh karyawanmu sendiri..._

"Baiklah _deal_…" tegas Luhan."Aku akan mengambil lilin disana, tunggu disini saja…" tambahnya.

Sehun berteriak lagi,"Aku ikut, jangan berani-berani kau meninggalkanku sendirian disini."

"Huh, dasar anak kecil." kesal Luhan.

.

.

.

Sekarang Sehun meringkuk diranjang yang agak sempit. Ranjang itu ditempati dirinya dengan Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar mengujiku Lu… ini sangat gelap, aku phobia gelap..." ucap Sehun.

_Klik, __tanpa sadar __kau__ telah__ mengungkapkan sisi kelemahanmu kepadaku, tuan Oh…_

Sehun mendekap tubuh Luhan kemudian menempelkan ujung hidungnya ditengah-tengah ceruk leher Luhan yang berbau bedak bayi, ia menghirup bau harum dari tubuh Luhan.

Sekarang mereka tidur berbaring sangat dekat, berbeda dari biasanya, mereka satu ranjang tetapi jarak mereka berjauhan. Luhan tak mau disentuh oleh Sehun, namun berbeda kali ini, Sehun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menikmati kedekatannya dengan Luhan.

Sehun mulai gila, ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya… jantungnya tidak berhenti berdetak cepat.

Alasan pertama karena ia takut gelap dan alasan kedua karena Luhan dekat dengannya yang membuat nafsu Sehun tak bisa tertahan, "Kau sangat wangi Lu…bolehkah malam ini aku..." ucapannya tertahan. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Luhan.

Terpaan nafas teratur yang menggelitik leher Luhan membuatnya sangat nyaman dan geli tentunya.

Pletak…

"Aw…sakit Lu… kau sangat kasar kepada suamimu ini..." Sehun menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Dasar mesum, kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan…menjauhlah dari leherku..."

.

.

Wajah Sehun sedikit menjauh dari Luhan, ia sungguh kesal, "Lu, aku ingin mandi, apakah kau sudah mandi?"

"Huh, sudah." jawab Luhan sangat ketus.

"Kenapa kau sangat ketus denganku? Sedangkan saat bersama teman kencanmu si hitam itu kau sangat lembut?" kata Sehun kesal dan iri.

Sehun kesal dan masih cemburu dengan Kai kemarin.

"Temani aku mandi Lu, mandilah lagi bersamaku Lu...aku takut… cuaca disini sangat panas… aku kepanasan..." Sehun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didekat wajahnya yang sejak tadi mengalir keringat.

"Aku mandi bersamamu? Dalam mimpimu saja tuan Oh. Mandi saja sendirian, mandi bersama hantu-hantu kamar mandi." Luhan menakut-nakuti Sehun dengan hantu.

"Lu, jangan berbicara seperti itu atau kau tidak akan bisa berjalan besok…"

"Kau mengancamku tu-an Oh Sehun huh? Sayang sekali, sekarang aku tidak bisa diancam seperti itu. "

Nada bicara Luhan meninggi dan menekankan nama Sehun.

Sehun merajuk sama persis seperti anak kecil, "Ayolah Lu, aku berkeringat, dan ini tidak nyaman untuk tidur."

Akhirnya setelah Luhan menimang-nimang, ia masih memiliki hati baik untuk Sehun, "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu saja diluar. "

"Tidak, kau harus ikut aku ke dalam," Sehun bersikukuh menarik tangan Luhan.

.

.

.

"Luhan jangan cepat-cepat jalanmu, dekatkan lilinnya kepadaku aku tak bisa melihat jalan dengan jelas."

"hisshhh iya iya…"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan sangat erat, ia tak main-main dengan tindakannya kali ini.

Seorang Oh mesum sangat takut dengan kegelapan. Hal ini sangat menarik untuk Luhan, karena ia tahu titik kelemahan tuan Oh mesumnya itu. Dan ini adalah sebuah senjata Luhan untuk menjatuhkan harga diri Sehun dihadapan karyawannya.

Sehun sangat aktif malam ini, berbagai macam cerita ia bicarakan tak henti-hentinya dengan Luhan, ia tak mau diam, padahal biasanya Luhanlah yang sangat cerewet kepada Sehun, "Lu apartemen ini sangat seram, kenapa kau masih mau tinggal disini?"

"Kau sangat cerewet ternyata tuan Oh, kau bahkan tidak kalah dengan anak balita saat ketakutan seperti itu. Lagi pula jarak kamar mandi ini lumayan dekat dengan ranjang."

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan,"Lu, ayo masuk… "

"Tidak, aku menunggumu didepan pintu saja…"

"Kau hanya mempunyai satu lilin saja kan?" Sehun menarik keras lengan Luhan dan mengapitkan tangannya kencang,"aku tak bisa mandi tanpa cahaya…"

"Huh, dasar anak kecil…"

Luhan agak ragu melangkah masuk bersama Sehun kedalam kamar mandi, Luhan berdiri dipojok kamar mandi posisinya sangat susah,"uhmm Se-Sehun kau akan melepaskan semua bajumu disini?"

_huh aku bicara apa ..kenapa mulutku berbicara seperti ini._

"iya apakah kau harus menggunakan pakaian lengkap saat mandi?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti Luhan bertanya seperti itu.

"Uhmm tidak maksudku itu…mmm aku...aku akan menghadap kearah lain saat kau membuka bajumu…" kalimat Luhan diucapkan sangat gugup dan bergetar. Jika masih ada lampu, pasti pipi Luhan akan terlihat seperti tomat merah.

"Kau seperti gadis polos saja yang belum pernah melihat tubuhku ini. Lagipula disini gelap hanya ada lilin saja. Kau tak akan melihatku dengan jelas "

Sehun mencoba menggoda Luhan, ia mendekat dalam keadaan topless ke arah Luhan, keadaannya kacau, Luhan sangat malu, ia menangkupkan kedua tangan pada sisi wajahnya untuk menutup matanya agar tidak melihat tubuh Sehun, " Hei Luhan, apa kau malu melihat tubuhku ini? Kau bekali-kali melihat tubuhku , bahkan kemarin kita sempat bercum…"

"Stop jangan membahas hal menyakitkan itu lagi, atau aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri disini bersama hantu-hantu yang akan menakutimu? "

_Akan kutambah lagi hadiahmu besok tuan Oh, tunggu saja..._

"Baiklah…hihihi" Sehun terkekeh, ia merasa menang dan puas. Sekarang Luhanlah yang takut dengan dirinya. Sehun berjalan menuju shower lagi dan bersiap menjalankan airnya. Ia menekan tombol dan

Syuurrrr

Air rintik-rintik membasahi tubuh Sehun dari ujung rambutnya sampai ujung kaki.

Seksi, pikir Luhan.

Remang-remang cahaya malam , cahaya kecil lilin itu menampilkan bayangan hitam tubuh Sehun yang sedang menari bonamana 'part awal Kyuhyun' dengan dance yang sedikit menggoda. Tercetak jelas bayangan hitam lekak-lekuk tubuh Sehun pada dinding.

Sempurna tubuhnya sangat keren meliuk-liuk indah. Luhan mengintip dari balik jari-jari tangannya sendiri. Sehun menyentuh kejantanannya dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya seksi mirip sekali seperti Donghae saat menari pada part bonamana itu.

Luhan sangat shock melihat pertunjukan Sehun, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sehun bisa membuatnya terangsang seperti ini.

_Sttt,,, juniorku kau harus tenang, kau jangan menegang seperti ini, aku sudah sangat malu dihadapan Oh menurunkan harga diriku sebagai pria manly._

Luhan menenangkan kejantanannya sendiri agar tidak bangkit lagi dengan mengelusnya pelan dari depan secara berkala.

_Uhhh ini sakit, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, bagaimana ini?aku harus menyelesaikannya disini. Jika tidak Sehun akan menerkamku diranjang, aku tak mau…_

Luhan menggeleng keras kepalanya…idiot sekali ia melihat Sehun menari dengan tarian seksinya, ia sungguh tak tahan dengan gerakan itu.

"Se-Sehunnnggg" rancau Luhan dengan desahan seksi.

"Iya, ada apa Lu…" Sehun berhenti menari dan menoleh ke belakang melihat Luhan, "Kau kenapa Lu, apa kau sakit?"

Sehun melilitkan handuknya dipinggang dan mengangkat lilinnya menuju Luhan yang ternyata sudah terduduk lemas di pojok dinding.

"Lu kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun kembali.

Tangan Luhan menutupi kejantanannya yang membesar dari balik celananya. Matanya sudah sendu dan penuh nafsu,"Se-sehunn…" desah Luhan.

"Kau terangsang Lu?" tanya Sehun. Sehun melihat selangkangan Luhan yang terus membesar.

"Lakukanlah Sehun, ini sakit, tolong aku…" ucap Luhan sangat lemah.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak mungkin disini. Kita lakukan dikamar saja."

.

.

.

"Ahh,, ahhh… Sehuunnn… lagi- lagi… faster Sehunnaaaa..." kata Luhan.

"Huh, baru pertama kali aku melihatmu seperti ini, kau benar-benar _horny_. Apa setelah kau melihat tarian seksiku itu?"

Luhan menggeleng sambil menahan desahannya dengan menggigit selimut.

Plop…

Plop...

Suara kecipakan sentuhan lembut Sehun dengan kejantanan Luhan masih terdengar.

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku Lu,"

"Ahhhh…hhaaaa… aku akan keluar hunnniiieee,,,,"

Crott

Crott

"aku tidak akan meminumnya, biarkan saja seperti ini ya?"

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Apa aku harus memasukkannya ke lubangmu juga?"

"Aku hanya ingin _blowjob_ saja tidak lebih…" kata Luhan malu-malu lalu menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

.

.

.

"Apa tak ada ranjang yang nyaman untuk tidur selain ini? Seumur hidupku baru kali ini aku menggunakan ranjang sesempit ini ditempati oleh dua orang, kau tahu ini kasur sudah sangat tipis, kenapa kau tidak menggantinya? Apa kau mau jika dipagi hari badanku akan pegal-pegal lalu terlambat masuk kerja?" jelas panjang lebar Oh Sehun.

"Hei dengarkan aku tuan Oh, aku akan keluar jika kau mengomel seperti kereta api itu… kau mau hantu zombie memakanmu dikegelapan malam? Menghampirimu dan memutilasi tubuhmu itu?"

"No, tidak, dirimu yang akan menjadi tamengku. Sebelum aku mati… aku akan menyerahkan dirimu terlebih dahulu kepada zombie itu hehhe…"

Luhan mempraktikkan menjadi seorang zombie,"Aku akan menjadi Zombie dan menghantui hidupmu… seperti ini Sehun, Sehun, _I wanna kill you,,,_"

Mereka tertawa bersama romantis dengan satu lilin sebagai penerangan.

.

.

=000=

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Pagi itu Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama sibuk, mereka bersiap menuju perusahaan untuk bekerja.

.

.

.

"Hahaha… presedir? Kau sangat cocok dengan pakaian itu…hahhaha"

Semua karyawan perusahaan Oh corp. menertawakan presedir terkaya dan termuda serta sombong itu. Belum ada tontonan menarik selain pertunjukkan Oh Sehun. Bagi karyawan-karyawan yang bekerja disana, kerja diperusahaan Oh Sehun itu memiliki disiplin waktu yang sangat ketat dan tidak sempat memiliki rasa humor sekalipun. Hal ini membuat karyawannya sangat stres. Dan pertunjukkan ini adalah sebuah peristiwa segar untuk mereka. Membuat _fresh._ Ide bagus Luhan.

"Kau begitu sempurna…Oh Sehun..."

"Yaaakkkkkk LUHAN … ini semua karenamu, AWAS SAJA BALASANKU NANTI…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Hahahha End atau Tbc?

Kecewa dengan cerita? Ayo kritik dan kasih saran buat epep aye ya…

Doh maapin author ye, lama banget nih share epepnyah hehhe…okelah aye nggak mau banyak bicara disini.. Thankyou for readers setiaku.. Kecup satu-satu….

Salam

Seluhwa,

Wanna review?


	7. Chapter 7 Be Carefull

**Marry me or ****Leave me...!**

By hwa794

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan

Other: Kai, Nyonya Oh, Chanyeol, Baekhyun etc,

Genre: Romance. Marriage life. /Comfort

Length : Chapter 7, Be carefull.

Rated : M

This is HunHan/KaiLu pairing, jadi jika yang tak menyukai couple ini lebih baik tak usah membacanya.

Don't like Don't read, deal?

BoyxBoy

Yaoi

_Sebelumnya,_

_Sehun_

_Pagi menjelang, matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Pagi itu Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama sibuk, mereka bersiap menuju perusahaan untuk bekerja._

_"Hahaha… presedir? Kau sangat cocok dengan pakaian itu…hahhaha" _

_Semua karyawan perusahaan Oh corp. menertawakan presedir terkaya dan termuda serta sombong itu. Belum ada tontonan menarik selain pertunjukkan Oh Sehun. Bagi karyawan-karyawan yang bekerja disana, kerja diperusahaan Oh Sehun itu memiliki disiplin waktu yang sangat ketat dan tidak sempat memiliki rasa humor sekalipun. Hal ini membuat karyawannya sangat stres. Dan pertunjukkan ini adalah sebuah peristiwa segar untuk mereka. Membuat __fresh.__ Ide bagus Luhan._

_"Kau begitu sempurna…Oh Sehun..."_

_"Yaaakkkkkk LUHAN … ini semua karenamu, AWAS SAJA BALASANKU NANTI…."_

**Chapter 7**

**Be Carefull**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

Berita pernikahan presedir perusahaan terkenal Oh Corp itu memang sudah tersebar diseluruh penjuru, namun benar adanya seorang Kai, saudara sepupu sekaligus musuh bebuyutan Sehun, belum mengetahui pernikahan itu. Saat itu Kai begitu kalut mencari Luhan, Kai tidak berangkat kerja hanya mencari kekasihnya itu.

Sampai sekarang Kai masih menganggap Luhan menjadi kekasih hatinya. Tidak heran pagi-pagi buta Kai sudah mengirimi Luhan pesan untuk menjemput dan berangkat bersama, namun Luhan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ia tak ingin akan ada pertengkaran sengit diantara Sehun dan Kai.

.

.

.

Lalalalalalala

Hadiah untuk Sehun, lebih tepatnya sebuah kejutan untuk hari ini. Hati Luhan bersenandung riang mengungkapkan betapa senangnya dipagi yang cerah. Bersiul renyah.

Lalalalala

Hari ini Luhan menghirup udara segar dan bersih, ia dalam mood baik. Senyuman manis Luhan tak lepas dari bibirnya yang melengkung naik keatas, _eyesmile_nya-pun ikut terangakat, membuat ia terlihat semakin ramah dan cantik, sedangkan pria berkulit pucat itu hanya terdiam mengamati wajah ceria Luhan yang teramat mempesona, ia tidak menaruh curiga dengan kelakuan Luhan, istrinya itu.

"Masuklah ke mobil terlebih dahulu, aku akan mengambil sesuatu." ucap Luhan dengan melempar senyum yang membuat hati Sehun tidak tahan.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama, sudah hampir jam 8 nanti kita terlambat, aku tidak mau dicap presedir yang tidak bertanggung jawab pada peraturan yang dibuat sendiri."

"Oke…"

Luhan langsung menyusup masuk apartement lagi dan kembali keluar membawa kantung besar.

Mata Sehun terbelalak lebar "Itu apa Lu?"

Luhan tertawa, "Heheh, sesuatu yang spesial."

"Untukku?" tanya Sehun dengan senyuman bahagia.

.

.

.

Para karyawan sangat disiplin, sebelum jam 8 pagi mereka sudah akan berkumpul dilobby kemudian berjejer rapi menunggu kedatangan sang presedir dan menyambut kehadiran sosok yang paling disegani oleh mereka.

Itulah rutinitas pagi yang tidak pernah dilakukan oleh perusahaan lain. Meskipun sang presedir terlalu angkuh dan sombong, namun banyak karyawan yang menyukainya karena cara kerjanya yang tegas namun berdampak positif bagi para karyawan. Bahkan setelah mereka mengetahui presedir mereka sudah menikah, baik karyawan wanita maupun pria sebagian merasakan patah hati.

Senyum Luhan mengembang sejak ia turun dari mobil Sehun. Benar, mereka berangkat bekerja bersama untuk pertama kalinya. Ekspresi pria manis itu sangat berseri-seri, disisi lain ia sedang menyembunyikan kekehan gelinya, sebisa mungkin ia tetap menahan tawa agar tidak kelepasan terlihat oleh si pria albino itu. Jika saja pria yang berada disebelahnya itu mencurigai rencana licik yang sudah disusun secara matang, kisah Luhan akan berakhir seperti spons yang diremas mengeluarkan buih, ia hanya akan bisa menggigit jari. Tamatlah riwayatnya.

Sebuah kegagalan terlintas dipikiran Luhan.

Setelah Luhan berjalan hampir mendekati pintu perusahaan, ia menarik cepat pergelangan pria yang sedari tadi berjalan lebih dulu didepannya,. Pria jangkung itu menoleh dan mengisyaratkan 'ada apa?' kepada Luhan, namun pria manis itu hanya mengerlingkan mata kepada pria albino yang mengerutkan alis.

"Tunggu Sehun, aku akan memberikan hadiahmu, tapi aku harus menutup matamu terlebih dahulu." kata Luhan girang sekali kepada Sehun.

Sang pemilik alis yang tebal itu hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak mengerti, ia tidak melawan sama sekali yang dilakukannya hanya menurut pada istri cantiknya itu.

Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah penutup mata dari saku tas kemudian berniat memakaikannya kepada Sehun.

Tangan Luhan melingkarkan kain penutup mata pada mata Sehun dan mengikat tali itu menjadi pita yang erat dibelakang kepala Sehun.

Tangan Sehun digenggam erat dan diseret paksa oleh Luhan lalu ia menuntunnya cepat menuju ruang spesial dibelakang perusahaan.

"Lu, kita akan kemana?" tanya Sehun sambil menduga-duga kejadian selanjutnya.

Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya tersenyum lalu membawa Sehun memperlebar langkahnya ke belakang perusahaan tepatnya adalah diruangan yang berdebu dan kotor.

Luhan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut,"Kau tunggu disini, berdiri disitu jangan pergi ataupun berani mengintip."

Cutttcuuttcuuuttt…Cuttttcuuuttcuttt…

Sehun bergedik geli dan merinding,"Kyaaaaahhh, apa itu yang melintas diatas kaki-ku. Lu…Luhan…kau ada dimana?"

Tubuh Sehun tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana.

_Tadaaa _

" Sehun…" panggil Luhan dengan nada yang cukup keras mengagetkan Sehun.

Sehun terlonjak menegang dengan wajahnya yang sedikit pucat, "Hah. Kau membuatku kaget Lu…"

"Tadi ada sesuatu yang berjalan cepat diatas kakiku, apa itu Lu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tak dapat menahan gelak tawanya itu,"Mungkin tikus yang suka dengan sepatumu yang bau. hahaha"

"Hah? Apa katamu?" Sehun langsung meraih tubuh Luhan, sedangkan pria yang dipeluknya terlampau asyik dengan kekehan tawa yang tidak bisa terhenti.

"Lepaskan aku, ayo cepat, aku akan memberikan hadiah ini untukmu…berdiri dengan tegap"

Sehun menurut, ia menegapkan tubuhnya dan hanya berdiri diam seperti apa yang diperintah Luhan.

"Ya bagus, dan masuklah…"

"Huachimm… Huachimmm…" Sehun menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke hidungnya yang gatal, " banyak debu disini…sebenarnya tempat apa ini?"

.

.

.

Seorang pria berwajah cantik dan matanya yang dibubuhi eyeliner tajam pada matanya itu sedang menggerutu kesal karena ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu dilobby, bukan hanya ia saja, tetapi bahkan semua karyawan perusahaan yang didikan Oh Sehun melakukan hal sama seperti dirinya. Menunggu.

"Presedir tidak akan terlambat kan hari ini kan? Kenapa sudah jam 8 dia belum saja terlihat? Kau sudah menelpon presedir, Chanyeol?" kata pria berkulit mulus itu menoleh pada pria jangkung yang tepat berdiri disebelahnya.

"Belum, aku akan menelponnya…."Pria jangkung yang ada disebelahnya itu mengambil ponsel yang ada disaku jasnya kemudian mendial nomor Sehun.

TUUUUTTTT TUUUUTTTTT TUUUUTTTTTTT

TUUUUTTTT TUTTTTT TTTTUUUUUTTTTTT

"Tersambung tetapi tidak dijawab…"kata Chanyeol lesu.

"Kau coba satu lagi Chanyeol…." Ujar Baekhyun masih berharap.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham,"Baiklah…."

TUTTTTTUUUUUTTTT TUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTT TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTT

"Masih sama. Sehun tidak bisa dihubungi Baek, Sehun tidak mengangkatnya…."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Huh….tak biasanya presedir seperti ini. Dia kuat dalam pendiriannya, tapi apa kenyataannya sekarang? Dia mulai mengingkari peraturannya sendiri. Huh, Apa hukuman itu akan berlaku juga pada presedir? Aku akan protes jika dia tidak melakukan hukumannya."

"Hahhaa,, kau ini, tidak mungkin hukuman itu akan berlaku kepada Sehun…" Chanyeol tertawa diikuti dengan wajah Baekhyun yang merengut kesal.

"Kita tetap menunggu presedir?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Iya,, jika kau tidak mau kena marah dan pemotongan gaji…jadi kau harus tetap menunggunya." Jawab Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sebuah gudang yang letaknnya berada paling akhir dari perusahaan OH ini jarang digunakan oleh siapapun, kecuali barang-barang yang sudah terpecah ataupun rusak sudah tak terpakai lagi akan diletakkan dan dikumpulkan disana.

TUUUUTTTTT TTTUUUUTTTTTTT

"Lu pasti ini telepon dari karyawanku, aku sudah terlambat masuk. "

"Abaikan saja dulu." Ucap Luhan dengan enteng.

TUUUUUTTTTT TUUUUUUTTTTT

Luhan menyisir rambut Sehun keatas dan mengikatnya dengan tali rambut, hingga dahinya terlihat berkilau sempurna. Kemudian Luhan meletakkan rambut palsu berwarna kuning dan panjang diatas merangkap rambut asli Oh Sehun, "Dengar, kalau kau berani mengingkari janjimu sendiri, aku tidak segan-segan meninggalkanmu sendirian dikegelapan malam… biar saja hantu-hantu itu bebas akan memakanmu." tegas Luhan sambil menyunggingkan smirk andalannya.

Sehun mengangguk pelan dan tampak lesu. Entah perasaannya tidak enak, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal,"Apa kau akan mengunciku ditempat gelap berdebu dan banyak binatang disini?" tanya-Sehun sambil terdengar gigi-giginya bergetar.

Masih dengan menahan tawanya, Luhan puas melihat aura wajahnya ketakutan dari presedir Oh Sehun yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Lalu ia mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Sehun, "Ini hadiahmu tuan mesum…hihihi…ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untukmu Sehun..." Luhan sudah tak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lu, aku tidak mau, aku adalah presedir disini, kau sangat berani melawan dan memerintahku, huh?" ucapnya dengan agak ragu mengancam Luhan.

Tangan Luhan masih mencengkram lengan kanan Sehun menarik tubuhnya terpojok menempel dinding,"Diamlah sebentar, kau sangat cerewet ternyata tuan mesum."

Tangan Luhan menuju jas hitam yang dikenakan Sehun, pertama-tama ia melepaskan jasnya membuangnya kesembarang tempat. Lalu mata Luhan tertuju pada leher Sehun, tangan kanan dan kirinya bekerja sama melonggarkan dengan pelan dan penuh kelembutan dasi bercorak burung merak itu pelan-pelan ia melepaskan seluruh dasinya.

Kancing demi kancing kemejanya terlepas, terekspos dada Sehun yang begitu putih dan terlihat seksi penuh peluh ketakutan.

Sehun yang sedari tadi panas dingin membayangkan hal aneh yang dilakukan Luhan tersentak kaget,"Lu, ap-a, apa kau akan bercinta denganku ditempat kotor seperti ini?" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba merinding.

Plakk,

"Ah, sakit Lu." Lengan Sehun terkena pukulan keras dari Luhan.

"Ishh dasar mesum, otakmu 100% mesum tuan Oh Sehun."

Luhan melanjutkan pekerjaannya selang berapa lama belt Sehun terlepas, dan resletingnya telah terbuka.

"Berbaliklah." kata Luhan sambil menuntun tubuh Sehun menghadap dinding.

Sambil membalikkan badannya, Sehun terlihat panik, "Lu, kau mau apa? Jangan-jangan kau mau mengganti posisi kita? Kau menjadi seme dan aku uke? Ah, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Kau akan tetap menjadi uke-ku."tegas Sehun.

"Semakin lama kau semakin cerewet sekali Oh Sehun. Ini bukan karaktermu. Jangan seperti anak kecil. Mana sifat cool dan angkuhmu itu? Dasar kepribadian ganda."

Sehun mendecih kesal, tersinggung karena ucapan Luhan, bagaimanapun juga Sehun adalah orang yang tinggi, memiliki kharisma, "Ishh, oke aku akan diam."

"Nah begitu jadi pekerjaanku akan cepat selesai." Ucap Luhan riang.

Sehun merasa geli ketika Luhan memaksa membuka celananya. Entah apa yang dibayangkan sekarang, ia merasa tergelitik sekali.

Luhan memasukkan kostum bagian atas itu kebadan Sehun,"Ayo angkat tangan kananmu, lalu tangan kirimu. Iya bagus anak pintar."

Lalu Luhan menaikan resleting kostum itu.

Pria berkulit putih itu hanya mengikuti perintah Luhan, namun pria manis itu tersenyum geli, sangat geli ia puas mengerjainya sekarang.

"Angkat kakimu…!" seru Luhan.

Seperti anak kecil yang dipakaikan baju, Sehun memegang kedua pundak Luhan agar tidak terjatuh.

"Okay, sekarang pakai sepatu ini…"

Luhan berjongkok, dan memakaikan sepatu berhigh heels 5cm pada Sehun.

"Ini sepatu perempuan? Kenapa tinggi sekali, aku tidak akan bisa berjalan jika memakai ini." wajahnya sangat shock.

Terkekeh sangat geli, perut Luhan sangat sakit menahan gelak tawanya.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berkulit tan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang berbincang dengan Baekhyun,

"Apa Sehun belum datang?"

"Belum sepertinya Kai," jawab Chanyeol.

Kai melihat sekelilingnya dan menatap ke arah parkiran,"Tapi mobilnya sudah ada diparkiran diujung sana, aku melihatnya ketika aku berjalan menuju kemari." Tatapan itu diikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuju fokus ke arah parkiran.

"Kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Sudah, tapi dia tak mengangkatnya…" jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku masih banyak tugas. Aku akan pergi sebentar, jika Sehun sudah kemari, hubungi aku hyung…" tegas Kai.

"Baiklah Kai…" kata Chanyeol.

Kai melangkah menuju arah lift, dan bergerak naik kembali keruang kerjanya.

"huh, tidak biasanya presedir seperti ini. Atau mungkin presedir tadi malam begadang untuk membuat anak? " kata Baekhyun.

"Husshh …. Jaga bicara-mu Baekhyun. "

"Uhmm, upss maaf …mereka kan pengantin baru, jadi mungkin saja mereka melakukan itu…"

.

.

.

Luhan sukses membuat tuan Oh mesum itu terdiam,"Aku akan membuka penutup matamu, tapi kau tidak boleh membuka kelopak matamu oke?"

Luhan membuka penutup mata Sehun dengan perlahan, lalu ia mengambil beberapa make up ditasnya kemudian ia oleskan pada wajah Sehun.

"Kau apakan wajahku Lu?"

_Aku akan membuatmu cantik._

"Uhm tenang, kau akan tampak tampan. Percayalah." Kata Luhan diakhiri dengan kikikan geli.

Luhan mengoleskan lipstik berwarna terang pada bibir Sehun.

"Kau mengoleskan apa ke bibirku?" tanya Sehun.

"Hanya lipglos …" ucap Luhan santai.

"Huh…cepatlah sedikit Lu."

"Selesai. Ayo kita bekerja…tapi jangan buka mata dulu sebelum aku memerintah, oke?"perintah Luhan.

"Ya…"

Luhan menuntun Sehun sampai dipintu perusahaan.

.

.

.

Gelak tawa dan bisik-bisik dari para karyawan yang menyambut Sehun dan Luhan menjadikan suasana riuh.

Langkah Sehun didorong masuk oleh Luhan,"Baik, sekarang buka matamu Sehun….hana, dul, set…"

Sudah banya karyawan yang menanti sang presedir disana. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menggelikan. Sehun seperti badut sekarang, ia tampak lucu. Mengundang gelak tawa dari para karyawannya.

"Hei, Diam…kenapa kalian tertawa melihatku,huh? Apa ada yang lucu huh?" tanya Sehun.

"Hei cepat beri hormat kepada presedir." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menahan kekehan yang menggelitik perut.

Mereka membungkuk dan memberi salam secara kompak. "Annyeong haseyo presedir…."

"Presedir, kau sangat cantik. Penampilanmu benar-benar seperti sailormoon…hihihi…" kata Baekhyun berani mengatakan itu kepada Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Kau coba lihat ini, " Baekhyun memberikan kaca kepada Sehun.

Sehun melihat tubuhnya dari muai rambutnya sampai kaki. Kostum sailormoon sangat cocok melekat pada badannya yang langsing, wig berwarna kuning dan ini, sepatu heels. Yang benar saja, Sehun memakai ini semua dihadapan karyawannya.

"Hahaha… presedir? Kau sangat cocok dengan pakaian itu…hahhaha" gurauan renyah masih terdengar ditelinga Sehun.

Semua karyawan perusahaan Oh corp. menertawakan presedir terkaya dan termuda serta sombong itu. Belum ada tontonan menarik selain pertunjukkan Oh Sehun. Bagi karyawan-karyawan yang bekerja disana, kerja diperusahaan Oh Sehun itu memiliki disiplin waktu yang sangat ketat dan tidak sempat memiliki rasa humor sekalipun. Hal ini membuat karyawannya sangat stres. Dan pertunjukkan ini adalah sebuah peristiwa segar untuk mereka. Membuat fresh. Ide bagus Luhan.

"Kau begitu sempurna…Oh Sehun..." ejek Luhan.

"Yaaakkkkkk LUHAN … ini semua karenamu, AWAS SAJA BALASANKU NANTI…."

"Kalian semua cepat kembali ke ruangan dan bekerja. "perintah Sehun dengan wajah galak.

"LUHAN…"

Sehun mengejar Luhan, Luhanpun berlari-larian menuju ke dalam ruangan kosong, namun ketika Luhan akan menutup pintunya namun tubuh Sehun sudah berada ditengahnya.

"Kau tidak akan lari dariku Oh Luhan…"

Masih dengan berpakaian ala sailormoon Sehun masuk dan mengunci ruangan itu..

"Luhan…" Langkah Sehun terus maju mendekati Luhan, hingga tubuh Luhan terhimpit pada meja kerja yang berada di tengah.

"Huh, kau mau apa Sehun."

"Kau sudah membuatku malu… kau akan mendapat balasannya Luhan."

Sehun membelai pipi Luhan lembut, ia merapikan rambut Luhan sudah setengah basah karena penuh peluh.

Mata elangnya tajam menatap lurus pria cantiknya berubah menjadi tegang itu kemudian Sehun menunduk lalu mengecup bibir Luhan sangat posesif. Larut dalam puncak gairah, kecupan lembut Sehun berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar pada bibir Luhan.

Lipstik merah yang masih menempel pada bibir Sehun meninggalkan bekas yang tertinggal berantakan dan belepotan pada bibir Luhan. Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, kemudian ia menyusurkan jari-jemarinya menghapus lipstik merah yang tertinggal disudut bibir Luhan.

Bibir Luhan sedikit membuka, kemudian Sehun menyelipkan lidah ke dalamnya. Lidah mereka saling bertaut. Sehun seakan tidak pernah puas mencicipi setiap inci bibir Luhan yang terasa manis saat dilumatnya. Sangat bergairah dan panas.

"Ahh…Ahhhh…Shhhh" desahan Luhan membuat Sehun semakin dalam tingkat gairah yang tinggi. Libidonya sudah sangat memuncak.

Kecupan Sehun turun diceruk leher Luhan, tangan kanannya sambil mengelus pantan sintal Luhan, sedangkan tangan kirinya membuka kancing kemeja Luhan perlahan satu persatu.

Dibalik rok yang Sehun kenakan, kejantanannya sudah menegang keras, ia sudah sangat hard. Saat kejantanannya itu bersentuhan dengan paha Luhan, gairahnya kembali memanas. Napas Sehun yang panas terasa begitu menggelitik leher Luhan, membuat ia membuka dan memejamkan matanya keenakan. Sehun mengecupnya dan sesekali menggigit leher Luhan. Luhan mencengkram rambut Luhan untuk memperdalam lumatannya pada nipplenya yang sudah sangat tegang.

"Uhummm….Uhummm…"

Suara seorang wanita berdeham menyeruak kedalam telinga Luhan dan Sehun, hingga mereka langsung menghentikan aktivitas gairahnya itu.

"Apa kalian tidak malu, huh?"

Sehun dan Luhan menoleh secara bersamaan pada sumber suara tadi.

"Nyonya Oh…" Luhan sontak merapikan kancing kemejanya yang sudah dibuka seluruhnya oleh Sehun. Lalu ia mendorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauh.

"Sehun apa yang kau kenakan itu huh, cepat ganti dan cepat kembali bekerja. Terutama kau pria jadi-jadian, jangan sampai kau membuat kami bangkrut…"

Nyonya Oh tersenyum lalu meninggalkan ruangan panas itu. Sedari tadi mengintip dibalik lemari buku yang menjadi skat diruangan itu.

"Aku malu pada Mommy Sehun… Ini semua gara-gara dirimu…"

"hei, jika kau menggoda terlebih dahulu, kita tidak tertangkap basah seperti ini…"

Sehun melepas wig yang dikenakannya dan melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

Kai membanting tubuhnya di ranjang empuk miliknya, ia memutar bola matanya menatap langit-langit kamar bercat warna biru muda. Kelopak mata Kai masih berkedip belum dapat terpejam, penuh dengan bayangan Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan. Tidak bisa tidur. Wajah manisnya, senyumannya terlalu sulit dilupakan oleh Kai.

Kai langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Aku tidak boleh terlalu membayangkannya seperti ini."

Besok ia harus berangkat sangat pagi daripada biasanya, beberapa pekerjaan sudah menanti untuk segera diselesaikan karena ia telah meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi sang pujaan hatinya.

Jari-jemari Kai lihai mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponsel.

_To Luhan._

_Luhan hyung, kita bertemu besok, aku akan mengajakmu ke taman. Kita akan berkencan setelah bekerja, aku akan menunggumu._

_Aku mencintaimu hyung._

Kai menimang-nimang lagi kalimatnya tadi, lalu berujung dengan menghapus kalimat terakhirnya.

Namun ia berhenti tidak jadi menekan tombol kirim.

Ia mengetik kembali sebuah kalimat, _Aku merindukanmu hyung._

Hatinya tetap kalut dan galau, huh, ia mengacak rambutnya hingga acak-acakkan.

Ting Tong…

Kai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, turun langsung menuju pintu depan. Ia membuka pintu tersebut.

"Chanyeol hyung, … silakan masuk."

"aku ingin meminta tanda tangan… ini sudah sangat terlambat. Lusa harus cepat dikirim ke Jepang." Kata Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, disini?" Kai menunjuk kertas putih yang akan ditanda tanganinya.

"Iya…" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Apa kau tahu ada kejadian sangat menakjubkan tadi pagi." Chanyeol memulai cerita.

"Hyung maaf tadi tak sempat aku pergi ke lobby, aku tertidur. Ada apa dengan kejadian tadi pagi?"

"Sehun menjadi ccosplay Sailormoon, hahaha…dia sangat cantik…"

"Hahaha benarkah? Kenapa seorang Oh Sehun mau melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu?"

"Ini semua berkat Luhan hyung, dia yang mengerjai Sehun seperti itu."

"Luhan hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Iya, mereka memang tak ada habisnya membuat shock…"

"Shock? Katakan lebih jelas hyung." Kata Kai sangat penasaran.

"Ah, apakah kau belum tahu mereka sudah menikah?"

"Menikah? Sehun dan Luhan?" tanya-nya lagi.

"Iya…"

DEG

Ada rasa nyeri yang menggerogoti hatinya kini. Matanya-pun memanas seperti ada air yang akan keluar, namun bagaimanapun ia tetap menahannya.

"Luhan hyung belum pernah mengatakan apapun kepadaku. Aku belum percaya jika aku belum diberitahukan dari mulutnya sendiri. "

"Baiklah lebih baik kau tanyakan saja kepada Luhan secara langsung."

.

.

.

Kai menerobos dinginnya angin malam, ia hanya memakai pakai tipis. Entah tatapannya kosong, lesu.

Semburat wajahnya tidak ada sedikitpun kecerahan. Ia tahu sekarang harus mencari tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

Ting Tong

"Ya sebentar…" sautan suara Luhan terdengar dari dalam.

Mata Luhan melotot lebar melihat sosok yang ada didepan pintunya kini,"Kai…marilah masuk. Udara sangat dingin kenapa kau hanya menggunakan pakaian tipis?"

Kai tidak menjawab, ia tetap bungkam sambil mempercepat langkahnya yang gontai menuju kursi.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tawar Luhan.

"Luhan hyung…" panggil lirih Kai.

"uhmmm…" dehaman Luhan membuat mereka saling menatap.

" Aku kemari hanya ingin memastikan apakah kalian benar-benar sudah menikah?" tanya Kai berharap cemas tentang jawaban apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku Kai, a-aku…aaku…tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini darimu." Luhan menunduk.

"Kenapa hyung? Kau tidak mempercayai cintaku?" suasana semakin memanas.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, kejadiannya tidak seperti yang kau kira. Tapi itu Se-"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong melihat sosok jangkung yang menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu.

"Sehun..." ucap lirih Luhan yang membuat Kai menoleh tepat ke arah pintu.

Suasana menjadi sangat panas hampir saja meledak, penuh seringaian tatapan tajam dan serius diantara Luhan, Sehun dan Kai. Begitu penuh emosi, seperti api yang siap menyambar benda apapun yang ada disekeliling ruangan itu. Suasana yang semakin menegang.

Luhan menatap sekilas wajah Sehun yang sudah memerah seperti anjing yang menyalak, sedangkan pria berkulit tan itu bersikeras untuk tetap memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan.

Langkah Sehun maju dan kini ia berdiri disamping Luhan, ia-pun menarik pergelangan lain dari tangan Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga, namun Kai-pun menahan Luhan agar tak mudah direbut oleh Sehun.

Pandangan tajam Sehun kepada Kai, membuat Luhan alisnya berjengit merasa tidak suka kepada tingkah keduanya.

Tangan Luhan diapit Sehun dengan keras, ia merasa kesakitan, tak mau kalah dari Sehun, Kai juga melakukan hal ang sama seperti Sehun, ia menarik lengan tangan Luhan agak keras membuat Luhan merasa kesakitan juga. Adegan tarik menarik diantara kedua pria itu kepada pria cantiknya itu membuat Luhan berteriak keras kepada kedua orang yang ada disampingnya. Namun mata elang Sehun dan Kai seperti tatapan ingin membunuh diantara keduanya.

Luhan melepas kedua tangan yang masih berada dilengannya dengan keras. Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun keluar.

Kai mengejar Luhan, "Luhan hyung… tunggu…"Kai berjongkok, menggenggam tangan Luhan,"Aku masih mencintaimu hyung, jangan jauhi aku, aku mohon…"

Luhan menunduk kemudian menatap Kai, "Sampai kapanpun aku akan mempertahankan hubungan kita sampai kau menyadari sifat asli Sehun."

.

.

.

"Kita harus berbicara empat mata." Ucap Kai.

"Jadi benar kalian sudah menikah?" Kai memulai pertanyaan.

"Kau belum mengetahui Luhan sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya huh? Kemana saja kau selama ini?" ejek Sehun sangat menekankan jika Luhan sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Aku tak ingin kau akan menyakiti Luhan nantinya. Kau jangan berpura-pura seperti ini. Lebih baik kau menyerah."

"Aku menyakiti seseorang ? Walaupun nantinya aku akan menyakiti seseorang, aku tidak akan seperti dirimu itu Kai, pecundang, pengecut yang lari dari kenyataan. Kau tahu seseorang yang mencintaimu itu selalu menunggumu? kau tidak pernah membuka hatimu untuknya. Dia sangat merasa tersiksa karenamu." Sehun sudah tidak sabar menahan amarahnya.

"Aku tidak mencintainya. Dia seperti sampah, kau tahu sampah itu harus dibuang? Aku tidak menyukainya karena dia seperti benalu, menyusahkan. Asal kau tahu Sehun, aku juga tidak akan seperti dirimu. Aku sudah mengetahui kau akan memanfaatkan Luhan saja. Aku mencintainya." Balas Kai.

"Aku tetap akan melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Luhan, sampai Luhan sadar sendiri siapa yang berhak mendampinginya." Tambah Kai lagi.

Mata Sehun sudah berapi-api, ia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya,"Apa kau ingat anak kecil bermain saat dipantai?" dengan terengah-engah dan wajah merah padam Sehun sedikit membentak Kai."Apa kau tahu? Huh… anak kecil yang menyelamatkanku?"

Raut wajah Kai pucat menegang. Ia terlampau kaget mengingat kejadian masa lalunya itu.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang menikmati kopi, ia menyeruput secangkir kopinya yang masih mengeluarkan uap. Sangat nikmat sekali jika diminum disore hari setelah bekerja. Kopi adalah minuman favoritnya setelah bubble tea rasa taro.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengusap-ngusap handuk kecilnya pada rambut yang masih berbau shampoo.

Luhan duduk disofa yang tidak terlalu empuk,tersenyum sesekali seperti orang gila. Sehun yang memandangi tingkah Luhan merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan sampai ia terlihat seperti itu. Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta mendapat rayuan dari sang kekasih juga akan bertingkah seperti yang dilakukan Luhan.

Srettt

Sehun mengambil ponsel secara cepat dari tangan Luhan, dan kini ponsel itu berpindah berada ditangan Sehun.

"Ya Sehun- kembalikan ponselku…" Teriakan Luhan memekik keras pada gendang telinga Sehun. Dengan tubuh jangkungnya itu ia berlari menghindari Luhan yang sedang mengejarnya sampai ke dapur. Luhan berlari sambil terengah-engah. Entah walaupun tempat ini sempit namun tangan Sehun lihai sekali menghindar.

_From: Kai_

_"Kejadian __kemarin__ pagi itu sangat menggelikan,bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai ide yang sangat konyol seperti itu? _

_From: Kai_

"_Uhmm... Besok kau ada acara hyung?"_

Dua pesan masuk yang dibaca Sehun tertera pada layar ponsel Luhan. Alis Sehun berjengit, amarahnya hampir meledak, jika saja Kai kini berada dihadapannya, Sehun pasti sudah meninju mulutnya itu dengan bogem mentah. Merasa sudah terhina dan diinjak-injak harga dirinya dengan mulut sampah musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"Kena kau Sehun…!"

Sehun terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba Luhan memeluk Sehun dari belakang dan mencoba meraih ponselnya dari tangan Sehun. Sehun berpostur tinggi sedangkan pria manis itu lebih pendek dari Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi, hingga Luhan yang badannya lebih mungil itu hanya bisa melompat-lompat imut meraih ponselnya. Karena gagal ia langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan…

CHU

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sekilas, sedangkan pria manis itu hanya bisa mematung tidak berkutik. Masih sangat terkejut dengan tindakan tak terduga dari Sehun.

"Itu hadiahku untukmu sayang… lain kali sering-seringlah bertingkah imut, aku akan membungkam mulut manismu itu dengan bibir seksiku ini."

Luhan menggeram kesal," Ishhh….dasar mesum…. Kenapa otakmu penuh dengan kemesuman? Dan kenapa kau selalu membuatku naik darah huh? " Ujar Luhan mengembungkan pipinya imut, ia lebih mirip rusa yang berpipi merah merona jika marah seperti ini.

CHU

Tindakan Sehun tidak pernah diduga yang kedua kalinya, Sehun mencium pipi Luhan ,"Kau tahu jika kau selalu imut seperti itu, aku akan selalu rela menciummu."

Luhan langsung membuang bekas ciuman itu dengan raut wajah kesal, "Dengar mesum, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Aku yang tidak sudi dicium oleh makhluk mesum sepertimu!"

_From : Kai_

_"Hyung jika tidak ada acara besok, aku akan mentraktirmu makan burger dan minum bubble tea. Aku menunggu balasanmu… aku mencintaimu…."_

"Cih" Sehun membaca pesan dari Kai lagi sambil mendecih tidak menyukai isi pesannya."Kekasihmu itu sangat mencintai orang sepertimu ya? Tidak menyangka..."

Luhan merengut,"Sehun jangan main-main. Cepat kembalikan ponselku…." Luhan masih meronta masih berusaha menggapai ponsel dari tangan Sehun, begitu sia-sia. Sehun sangat tinggi, apalagi tangannya itu lihai sekali untuk menghindar dari tangkapan tangan Luhan.

"Ayo kesini, coba tangkap aku, sayang." Sehun tertawa memamerkan gigi putihnya. Kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan nakal. Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, ia menjulurkan lidahnya menguji kesabaran Luhan yang sudah ingin meledak saja.

"Sehun, awas saja …" Luhan terburu-buru mengambil angkah, karena tersulut emosi yang sudah memburu, sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu lantai kamar mandinya terdapat ceceran sabun mandi, licin.

SRET

BRUGGHHHH

"Awwwww, hah, hah, sakit sekali tanganku…tangan kananku tidak bisa digerakan." Jerit Luhan dengan menahan air matanya yang akan keluar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Luhan?" Sehun terlalu panik.

"Sakit…" keluh Luhan….

"Hati-hati."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.END**

TBC atau END?

Hahhahhahhhahahha akhirnya selesai juga huaaaahhhhhh...

Thankyu buat semua readers ya. Hue aku nggak bisa berkata-apa-apa kecuali terimakasih dan meminta maaf. Aku butuh review yang membangun. Silakan beri komentar kalian ya...

Salam Seluhwa

Wanna review ?


End file.
